NO LOVE FOR TSUKASA
by RU771AN
Summary: Join Konata and the gang as two new boys arrive everyone finds thier love. Note:The story really starts at chapter 11 so treat the first 10 as little snippets,Also the title is abit misleading i know and there is also abit of sexual scenes.Finished early.  Not the best story in the world,also my first ever fic,read at your discreation.
1. Chapter 1

NO LOVE FOR TSUAKSA

The dream

It was a cold day when Tsukasa woke up.

She got dressed and opened the curtains, all she saw was what mirrored her

and bleak,because tsukasa had no love

She went her mother Miki was there

Kagami having gone out with konata to meet their boyfriends.

Even miyuki had a boyfriend,fucking Miyuki

But Tsukasa didnt have a boyfriend

WHY?

As she backed out of her thoughts she decided she would eat

Breakfast had ended over 3hours ago and since she woke up so

late it was pratically lunch time,As she sat down to eat her food

she could see her mum looking at her in a concerned face

Miki thought  
>"I wish Tsukasa would be happy again,she has that glum look on her face<p>

ever since all of her friends found boyfriend and she didnt

poor girl"

"Tsukasa"?Miki asked

"Yes" came the reply  
>"Please be happy babe,remember im always here if you need me"<p>

"Thanks mum but i want to go to bed now"Tsukasa replied

a look of sadness on her face

"You sure hun maybe we should talk about this"An alarmed Miki said

"No mum i dont want to"

"Oh ok Tsukasa ill call for you when its dinner"Miki said as Tsukasa

painfully walked up the stairs with a sad look on her face.

Miki could only wonder what had happened to her prettiest daughter

sure she wasnt the brightest in her year but she could always find a

reason to smile

well that was some time ago...

3hours later

All poor Tsukasa could do was cry,all she felt was sadness

Sadness that she would never get a boyfriend

All of her friends had one and they had perfect lives

But she didnt

She was the one that had always been left out

Why should she be left out

WHY?

She started crying again just like yesterday

"Oh crap she thought im going to be left out again"  
>She cried herself to sleep infact she cried more than yesterday<p>

1hour of extreme super heavy crying later.

When she got up Tsukasa was barley able to see

"I wonder what everyones thinking of me

i am a little girl to everyone who cries all the time?"

Her thoughts were stopped by her mum excitedly calling up to her from downstairs

"Tsuaksa! Kagmis home and dinners up!"

"Kagami! Tsukasa thought a small hope returning to her and she rushed downstairs full of excitment only to find Kagami kissing her boyfriend goodbye

After the 30min wait Kagmi finally spoke to her

"You need to buckle up Tsukasa,your weak and little and i think you

should grow a pair and starting acting your age"!

At hearing this Tsukasa finally weakend

she fell to the floor and just cried and cried and cried.

The world fell into darkness as Kagmi punched her again and again

until Tsukasa could feel no more as the ground swallowed her up.

Monday morning

15DAYS TILL VALENTINES

Tsuakasa woke up in a daze

"Dammit another nightmare" she thought

END

Notes

first story if you want more tell me through reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday:15 days till valentines

POV Tsukasa and Kagami

Tsukasa woke up suddenly,she just had the same nightmare

she"d been having for days now.

She countiuned to ponder on the subject,until her sister Kagami burst into the room shouting

"Tsukasa get the fuck dressed we need to go to school now!  
>eat your breakfast on the way there!<p>

Tsukasa ran out the front with her chest showing and

as she ran with kagami to school she attracted perverted looks from many people,including some of her own classmates.

7Mins of extreme running with chest showing later  
>"At school"<p>

"See you later Tsukasa"Kagami said as they finally made into thier respective hallway,Kagami then ran all the way to

her classroom leaving a dazed Tsuaksa to countinue the walk all the way to her homeroom with her chest still showing.

She was still dressing herself when she entered the classroom,everyone looked at her

...Including konata

POV Konata

Konata woke up,she had only had 3 hours sleep after playing her MMOs again,as usual when she went down to eat her dad was there making toast.

"Hi dad she said"  
>Hi konata good night i hope?came the reply<p>

"Nah sorry dad i was up most of the night" konata said

yawning to emphaize her point.

30MINS of irrevelent talking and eating later

Konata burst out the door running into countless people on her to school after she got a text from miyuki

"Dear Konata

I need help

Meet me at our classroom before the others arrive.

Miyukix

And so konata and miyuki were talking in thier class before

Tsukasa made the otakus day and lots of other boys days aswell when she ran into the classroom half naked

"Well this is going to be an intresting day" thought miyuki


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes

I know my "chapters" are pretty short

well just think of it as a "segment"or a piece of the story

Chapter or SEGMENT 3

THE ARRIVAL

"Turn back the clock

Sunday:16days till valentines day

Rin woke up fairly late he was just about to leave his bed as

Miyuki walked in his room

"Rin its time to get up mum needs you to help her with the shopping today"  
>Rin went red as he saw the beatufil female infront of him,<p>

he struggled to concentrate as she looked at him

"Man those are big he thought,still i would love this angel as my own"

He quickly snapped back to reality  
>"Of course miyuki ill make sure miss Takara gets her shopping done".<br>She giggled and walked out hitting her head on the door frame.

"So cute he thought"

Rin allowed himself to think back to the past as he wondered how he even ended up here.

4Days earlier

Rin struggled to walk,it was raining on the streets

he was homeless with nowhere to go

he didnt have much money left and he was struggling to even live"well if you think this is bad he though at least your not Toni"

Rin kept stumbling around until he saw a sign

"Lodgers needed 1only Takara(blah blah blah blah)

"Hmmm" he thought to himself

"i suppose they wouldnt mind if i worked at thier house"

and so he set off.

30Mins of stumbling through the rain

Rin arrived at the takaras house

"Well this is it" he thought to him

He walked the rest of the way to the front doorstep

admiring the how big the house was.

He knocked on the door,sweat on his face

"Hello who is it"Rin heard from inside  
>"Umm im Rin i wanted to ask about the lodger thing<p>

i can pay abit but ill happily work for you"

The door opened  
>"OH MY GOD you poor thing<p>

look at you,you must be soaked and can you do housework"

Said the incredabily attractive middle aged woman after shouting in OMG style.

"Um yes i suppose as long i can stay somewhere"

Rin answered

"Ok you have the vacancy

and you better come in and meet my daughter"

Miss Takara said politely

Rin stepped in the gigantic household

There were rooms everywhere

"No wonder why she was asking about the housework"He thought to himself

"Miss takara you have a big house,dont worry ill get this house sorted out as soon as i can"He said to her.

"Ha thats what im looking for,neither me or my daughter can do this so i suppose its well that we have you now right"?  
>Asked Miss Taraka<p>

"Right you are miss Takara".Rin found him self saying  
>"Thanks Rin and please call me Yukari"came the reply<p>

"Okay...Yukari so can you show me the rest of the family

im very eager to meet them"Rin said overexcitdedly

10Mins of pointless non plot realted developments later

"Miyuki get down and meet the new lodger"!

Yukari shouted in a non-motherley tone

TO BE COUNTINED!


	4. Chapter 4

No love for Tsukasa

SEGMENT4

bascially chapter3 countuined

"countines on with plot on chapter3"

Rin waited eagerly for the arrival of yukaris daughter.

His nevers tense in anticaption

"So what is miyuki like"?He asked

"Oh dont worry you will find out"giggled yukari

"Find out?man i cant wait,Toni would give his family to be here

wait he doesnt have one"thought Rin

5mins of irrevelent nonplot later

There was a slight sound as a door opened

and Rin gasped as he saw an angel

a perfect beauty standing before him IN ONLY HER BRA!

Rin started gasping for a drink of water at this point

"Hi im miyuki"The angel/Miyuki said to him

"Your...your...beautiful"said Rin

"Thanks"came the reply and a gorgeous smile soon appeared on Miyukis face

Rin collasped ,overwelmed at the hottness and incredabile beauty of this girl.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Sunday:16days till valentines

"Man Miyuki is sooo hot"

Rin thought to himself as he lay on his bed

He suddenly remembered that he needed to work and had to help Yukari this morning

so he got dressed went downstairs to feed himself and thus joined yukari in one her huge shopping trips.

POV Miyuki

THE PRESENT

Monday:15 days till valentines

Miyuki woke up to see Rin knocking on the door

"Miyuki its time to get up now!"  
>She blushed even though he was behind the door she still blushed<br>"Its a girls thing i suppose at being woken up by a boy..even if its Rin"She thought to herself.  
>"Ok Rin ill get to school later"<br>"Ive got your breakfast here miyuki...and your school clothes"Rin said with a blush to his face and with embarrsement he opened the door to see

miyuki in her bedclothes  
>basically nothing on.<p>

"AHHHHHHHH!"Miyuki screamed her face gone supernova in the space of a split second.

amazingly Rin managed to put her breakfast on the bed and dump the clothes with his eyes shut before running out the door his face reddened to point where it looked like he had extreme sunburn

"Sorry Muyuki"He said at his best form of normal speak.  
>"Sorry Rin i should have told you i sleep naked"<br>Miyuki replied also trying hard not to crack.

"Woah i just jizzed in my pants"Thought Rin

5mins later

Rin was eating breakfast when Miyuki appeared,

looking even more beautiful than usual.

"Miyuki you look gorgeous and soo beautiful today"!  
>Rin shouted before he choked on an egg and also before he went red again.<p>

"Thanks Rin anyway i should be getting to school"replied the pink haired angel.

14Mins of more non irrelevent plot

and miyuki walking to school.

Miyuki was busy walking to school when she thought of Rin and blushed  
>"well theres always that one person i can rely on in situations like this" she thought<p>

"Dear Konata

I need help

Meet me at our classroom before the others arrive.

Miyukix

And so we arrive in the classroom where Miyuki and Konata are talking about woman problems

and Tsukasa walks in with her chest hanging

TO BE COUNTUINED...


	5. Chapter 5

I prefer to say that these are short chapters

like each chapter is a page in a book

RINS PROFILE

age:same as konata

Brown hair

5.8

blue eyes

bio

A rather good looking teen

goes carefree and likes to care for other people

espically his best mate

wants a girlfriend.

CHAPTER 4:JUDGEMENT DAY

No i just like the terminator reference

Real name

:Discovery

Monday:15 days till valentines

Class after Tsukasa walks in.

"Woah Tsukasa like the new look"  
>"Hello baby"<br>Come over here sexy"  
>Were all just a few of the comments made towards poor Tsukasa as she came in<br>Notably most of them strangley came from konata.

Today was not going to be a good day for Tsukasa as she sat down trying to put her shirt on admist a sea of boys trying to look at her until... 

"Uh shes flat chested no point guys lets go"Came from one after he realised what he was looking at.

Konata and Miyuki felt pure anger at this but before they could say anything a new boy that they had never seen before entered the class with a look of fury on his face and when he walked over to the boys harrasing Tsukasa the effect was barley short of a fight.

"OI WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO THAT POOR GIRL NOW BEAT IT BEFORE I HURT SOMEBODY"shouted the newcomer

amazingly the effect on the boys was that they all ran back to thier seats starering in horror and pure fear at Tsukasas rescuerer

"Um thanks but i dont really know you,please tell me your name"Tsukasa asked the new boy as dignified as possaible

"Name? dont have one"The boy said"But my mate calls me Toni so you call me that i suppose"Toni said with a measure of nervousness on his face.

Tsukasa blushed

Konata and Miyuki came over

"So this your new boyfriend Tsukasa"?Konata asked jokeingly

"His names Toni"Tsukasa interjected before the bluehaired chick could say anything else.

"Toni right its a pleasure to meet you and im grateful for what you did".Miyuki asked

Toni suddenly looked very fearful and nevous at being addressed he could only speak in a quiet timid voice.

"Please your...your scaring me"he replied in a incredabily quiet voice.

"Oh okay im Miyuki and this is Konata and the girl you just saved is Tsukasa"Miyuki said before bending down and putting a arm round the ovbiously shy boy.  
>Toni went red and ran out the room a look of pure terror on his face.<p>

"I take it hes shy...very shy"Said Konata.

Tsukasa was stareing at the ground

"First time a boy has ever done anything like that to me"She said.

"What did you say?"Miyuki asked  
>"Nothing"<br>"Oh right okay".

7mins of classroom releated activites before the bell goes later.

Ms Kurio walked in with a certain Toni walking, behind his head hanging in shame.

"Right class i want to introduce a new student

hes very shy so nice,yes Toni they dont bite" 

"SILENCE"

"Uh hi im Toni im a bit shy but i hope to have a good year with everyone"Toni suddenely spoke up with a measure of strength in his voice.

Before anyone could say anything Tsukasa ran up to him and hugged him  
>"Dont worry Toni nobodys going to hurt you<p>

im here for you and so are Miyuki and Konata.

"Yes we are"! the two girls said at the same time

And so lessons began...

All Tsukasa could think about was the shy boy sitting on the table next to her,his bead buried in work and went slightly red when he realied she was looking at him,she blushed aswell. 

He passed her a note  
>"Can you be my friend please?" <p>

"Sure"She said without realising as he everyone turned thier around to look at her.

*Bell rings

"Saved by the bell eh Tsukasa"  
>"He wanted to be my friend konata"<br>"Oh kool hey Toni can me and Miyuki be your friends"Konata said in a carefree manner.

*Toni nods

"Do us to sit with you during lunch"?  
>*Nods again<p>

"Come on girls Toni needs some love"Said Konata as she put her chair next to him and gestured to the others to do so aswell.

*Kagami enters

"Hey whats going on"?She said  
>"Ands what with the guy?"<br>Toni starts to stare at the ground and looks fearful.

"Hey dont scare him Kagami"Konata replied defensivly

"Hes shy and he saved Tsukasa from embarrsment

so...hey why dont you be his friend aswell  
>is that okay Toni"<p>

*Toni nods

"I guess thats a yes then come on Kagami your holding us all up"Konata said.

"Uh okay i guess

right sorry for scaring you Tonis your name right? "Kagami apolgised

"Yeh its okay i get it alot"Toni apolgised as Kagami sat next to him"Well this is the first time a group of people have agreeded to be my friends so im a little bit nervous"

"Its okay Toni tell us about yourself"Miyuki asked.

"It isnt pretty Toni replied.

"We dont mind do we girls"Tsukasa said her face going red again.

7Mins later

"So my family got killed by a bomb and i was left on my own at the age of 7 until i found my best mate again so we travaled japan in the search of work until we managed to buy a house in this area and our house isnt finished yet so we agreeded to find a living space seperate from each until it was built but we agreeded to come to this school but i havent seen him yet so i hope hes finished the end of his lifes story.

"Man" Konata "Thought this guy had it rough no wonder hes nervous all the time".

"I wonder who his best mate is ,sounds familer"Wondered Miyuki

"And to think i almost shouted at him the poor guy i mean losing your family is one but being bullied all the time and almost killed on multiple occasions is terifrying"Concluded Kagami

"I want to give him another hug he deserves so much more than this"Pondered Tsukasa.

To the suprise of everyone she did just that and didnt let go of him until the door opened.

Miyuki turned round to see a strangely familer boy in the doorway,it was Rin in a blazer uniform

"OMG TONI"Rin shouted running towards Toni leaping over chairs and table in his path

"Rin your alive"! bellowed Toni as he got up and ran to his friend shoving people ou the way until the boys stopped in front of each other

"Its been a long time dude i thought i would never see you again when those guys hit"Said Rin crying

"Yeh but its good to see you alive"Toni replied tears running down his face

They hugged each other in a embrace only true friends could know

"How cute" the girls said to each other.

TO BE COUNTINUED.

Note the terminator soundtrack shall be played for this part

Terminator 2 intro theme.


	6. Chapter 6

Toni:

:Brown hair and eyes

5ft5

Bio

Family died when he was 7 countinued to live with his best mate until he had to leave his family afterwards they both brought a new home but it isnt finished yet

doesnt live anywhere yet is shy around anyone expect his friends.

wants a girlfriend but doesnt know who.

Chapter6

Dreams,stuff and terminators.

POV Kagami

Kagami ran throught the maze of trenches before ducking as another missle strike hit the command post and sent her entire platoon into the afterlife

she looked on in horror as the machines began thier assualt on the western outpost.

Before she could react a terminator jumped down behind her and punched the wall next to her,she had no gun and was defenseless.  
>"Please make it quick"She thought as the terminators minigun started spooling up ready to fire<br>"This is the end" she said as she was paralized in fear.

"NOT YET"a voice shouted as the newcomer blasted the terminator off his feet with a heavy duty plasma rifle and began mowing down skynets assualt on thier position with a host a resistance soldiers.

"Hey Kagami i thought i couldnt leave you alone for five minutes"The newcomer joked as she sat down with her.

"Wasnt my fault Toni,the machines just came out of nowhere like they always do"Kagami replied.

She was still stiff after that terminator killed her

She looked at her rescuer with longing eyes

she wanted him,she couldnt do anything right expect when she was with Toni.

"You know Kagami i like you"Toni suddenley said a faint of nervousness in his voice.

"I like you two Toni"came the faint voice of Kagami

she blushed as Toni edged closer

Thier heads moved closer together and they kissed under the sunset of a dying world.

TUESDAY:14days till valentines day.

Kagami woke up after Tsukasa jumped on her for the fith time

"Come on sis wake up"Tsukasa moaned

"I like you to Toni"came the reply

"What you talking about sis"?

Kagami went complety red as she realised what she said  
>"Doesnt matter we need to get to school now"She found herself saying as the two twins got ready.<p>

POV Toni

"I like you Kagami"Toni mumbled as he woke up from the ruins of a house he blushed as he recalled his dream  
>"Damm Kagami looked hot in the mud"He thought as he walked to school...Hungry since he didnt have any money<p>

45Mins of intense walking later.

"Hey Rin and miyuki"Toni shouted as he spotted his best mate with miyuki walking to school.

"Oh look theres Toni"Muttered Miyuki as Toni ran to greet then did Miyuki see how battared the boy blazer was ripped and torn and there were bags under his eyes.

"Oh my god Toni what happened!"Rin asked with concern as he greeted Toni"Dude have you eaten anything or have you even slept?"

"Aint eaten anything but i had a good dream last night

first time ive slept so well in a ruin"Toni replied.

"Your saying you dont have anywhere to live?"Miyuki asked a note of concern in her voice.

"Yeah since our house aint finished yet"Toni asked as his stumach roared in pain  
>He shortly collapsed in pain.<p>

"Miyuki i think he needs to eat something"Rin asked the pink angel next to him

Miyuki looked at him and blushed as she realised he was asking her.

"Yeah we will stop at a cafe on the way there and buy him something"She replied quickly trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"You cute when your nervous"Rin said smiling and blushing at the same time  
>"Well ill carry him and you buy the food okay".<p>

"Um thanks Rin and wre gonna be late so we need to run now"Miyuki replied.

And so the the pair ran with a limp boy and food to school.

AT SCHOOL.

The bell rang when the exhausted pain came in with a pale Toni,his body stiff and face getting paler and paler.

"Um is there something wrong with Toni?"Nanako asked.

"Yeah he hasnt"said Miyuki and Rin together.

"Hey you two should go out because it look like you are"Whispered Konata as she crept on Miyuki.

"Konata please"whimpered Miyuki as her face looked in resembelance to a supernova.

"Well is his going to get fed or not because he looks like he can barely think at the moment!"Tsukasa said as she approached.

"Sure what we have got"?Konata replied.

"Uh just some sandwiches and a yogurt with a spoon"Rin replied looking "Why you arnt going to feed him are you"

"Teacher permission to feed Toni"shouted Konata

"Permission granted Konata i dont want a new student dying in the classroom"Nanako replied looking bored.

"Okay Toni listen i want you to open your mouth,im-going-to-feed-you"Konata said slowly.

Toni groaned as another spasm of pain hit him,he managed to open his mouth as Konata gently feed him a sandwhich.

Tsukasa meanwhile looked infruiated "why arnt i doing that"she asked herself as Konata finished up the sandwiches as she tried to shove a spoon of yogurt in Tonis mouth.

All Toni could think about was Kagami.

"I like you Kagami" he mumbled

"What"?Konata said as she leaned closer towards him.

"Do you like Kagami"She whispered as everyone looked away to do thier work.

"I dreamed about her"Toni whispered as Konata eyes widened."Damm good job i like someone else"Konata thought as she looked up to see Toni gasping in pain.

"I think she looks good in mud"Toni muttered before he collasped and hit his head on the floor.

Konata screamed,Tsukasa and Miyuki just stared in horror.

It hurt Rin the most as he crouched next his friend clutching his best friend as he watched Toni go grey

"Toni Toni TONI!"Rin shouted as his eyes watered.

Kagamis classroom.

Kagami and her classmates and heard a scream

"TONI!"

Kagami ran out the classroom towards where she heard the sound and saw utter saddness.

Rin were holding his friends head in his hands and the girls were paralaized in fear.

She could never explain where but she ran to Toni and front of everyone.

She bent down next to him put his head in her hands,all she could see was his poor pale face.

Kagami held his limp body in her arms and saw his eyes open a bit.

"Kagami"?He wispered  
>"Im here Toni"she replied<p>

"You look good in mud"he said as him closed again,he started shivering as he felt pain in his stumach and chest.

"Toni what happened to you"?Kagami questioned tears falling down her face

"I like you Kagami"  
>she couldnt think as her heart beat faster and faster,she knew what had to be done so her head moved closer to his and thier lips locked.<p>

The kiss felt strangley similar

END

Notes the reason why there is a massive gap is because i want people to use thier imagination to think what happened between monday lunch time and the present on tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7

No love for Tsukasa chapter7

Revaltaions

POV Kagami

*In Kagamis classroom.

Kagami was in a deep sleep as she imagined kissing it was strangle to find out when she woke up everyone was looking at her.

"Kagami youve been asleep the entire time girl

you need to go to bed early"The teacher said.

"Sorry miss i guess i havent had much sleep."  
>Before the teacher could ask anymore questions the bell rang and Kagimi quickly ran all the way to her friends classroom.<p>

"Damm i need to see if hes okay"she thought as she ran the length of the hallway.

Kagami reached the classroom and yanking the door open she lept inside and quickly scanned the place for spotted him and her friends near a table all of them staring at her asif she was mad.

"Well arnt you going to join us Kagami?"Toni remarked

She went over and sat down

"Toni your blazer looks battared"she remarked as she sat down next to him.

"Oh well it cant be helped"Toni replied as he face suddenly went into thought.

"What is it Toni"  
>He leaned over<p>

"You do look good in mud Kagami" 

Kagami went complety red and struggled for words as she saw all her friends looking at her.

"Sssorry i ovveerrrslept"she tried to say.

"Man this day gets weider" remarked Tsukasa.

*After school.

"So you dont have anywhere to live right Toni?"Kagami asked  
>"Sis thats a bit blunt"Tsukasa interjected.<p>

"Wait i can see where all this is going"Konata managed to say before Kagami thumped her on the head.

"No i didnt mean it like Konata"the tsundere shouted.

"No my homes still being built"Toni said trying to defuse Kagamis anger.

She looked at him,she thought for a moment,her face went red

"Maybe i can ask him now i hope he doesnt mind"she thought

She put on her cutest blushing face  
>the effect was immediate<p>

Toni complety stopped and looked at her

his heart was melting before this cute purple haired girl.

"Ummm Toni"she asked in a cute voice and shifted

"Maybe you could stay round mine until you get your house"

He started blushing madly  
>"Uh yeah ok,i mean is it ok with your parents?"<p>

"Dont know ill ring them"

"Hey Tsukasa those two look like they want to be left alone,how about you stay the night at mine"?Konata asked.

"Ok"Tsukasa replied

The two walked off.

*Kagami rings her mum 

"Hello?"

"Hello mum its me kagami,i was wondering if my friend Toni could stay over at ours becuase his home isnt finished yet"

"Ok but your boyfriend has to sleep on the sofa"  
>Kagami blushed heavily<p>

"Hes not my boyfriend mum just a friend"

"Tell that to your sisters bye"  
>"Bye"<p>

"So you can stay round but only on the sofa"Kagami said to a now red Toni.

"Okay and thanks Kagami"  
>"Its okay"<p>

POV Miyuki and Rin

They were walking home when Miyuki tripped and fell over.

"Miyuki are you okay?"shouted Rin as he ran to help her up.

"Yeh i think so"replied Miyuki as she found herself in a akward but good spot.

In his haste to help her up Rin had touched her breasts

"Oh sorry Miyuki"he apolgised as he helped her up.

he started blushing heavily

They countined walking in akward manner until they fianally reached Miyukis house.

"I will never tell her but she has a really good body and she is so gorgeous when she falls down"Thought Rin.

POV Kagami and Toni

As the train reached its stop Toni had to try and wake up the beautfil tsundre asleep on his lap

"She looks so cute and adorable"He thought,"well theres still sometime to go so i might just rearange her hair".

He foundled around with her hair and found how soft Kagamis hair was"Its like silk"he thought as he finally managed to turn her hair from twin pigtails into a ponytail.

He looked at her sleeping face and smiled at how pretty she was before spotting a few people looking at him.

As the trian came to a stop,Kagami woke up her head on his shoulder as soon as she realized where she was,she found his hand around her waist,though she would usually shout at people this was different she realized she *liked* she turned her head round to find Toni smiling,she blushed almost instantly.

"Had a good sleep?"He asked

"Yeah"

"Want a piggyback"  
>"Dont mind"<p>

As the train stopped and they walked out she hopped on his little hands clutching his waist.

"So where do you live"?

34minutes later.

Miki was busy reading when she heard the doorbell go she walked over wondering if it was Kagami with her "friend".

She opened the door to find a redfaced boy standing in the doorway with a sleeping Kagami on his back.

"Hello"she said

"Hello my names Toni and i belive Kagami is one of yours"Toni replied.  
>"Im her mum Miki nice to meet you come in please"<p>

Toni walked in Kagami still on his back

he wondered what Miki thought of him.

"HIIII!"he turned round in shock to find two college girls behind him.

"Im Inori and this is Matsuri"said Inori

"Hi so your Kagamis boyfriend since shes asleep i guess you had a bit of fun with her right?"Matsuri butted in

"No im not her boyfriend i just thought it would be fun to give her a ponytail"

"Oh really i bet you gave her a quick kiss didnt you"Matsuri replied

"No honestly she just fell asleep on me on the train"Toni stammared.

"Right you two i think Kagami needs to go in her room now Matsuri take her upstairs and remember be nice to Toni hes staying with us"Miki said to break them up.  
>"Oohhhh so wheres he staying"Inori said with excitment in her voice<br>"Kagami will probbley want to sleep with him"giggled Matsuri

"Atchully hes sleeping on the sofa and its bedtime for you two and Matsuri can show Toni to Kagamis room so he can put her down"Miki interjected.

"Okay"the sisters said

*In Kagamis room.

"Under the supervision of Matsuri,Toni put the tsundere down on the bed  
>"Right now kiss her goodnight"she said<br>"WHAT?"he replied

"Kiss her i know you want to"

Grudgeling he kissed Kagami on the head

(although he enjoyed he wouldnt tell)tell Kagamis sister.

As he said thank you to the hirragi family,Toni noticed this was the first bed he had slept on in ages.

He soon drifted off to sleep,happy at least.

Inori woke up to find Matsuri getting up

"Where you going sis"she asked

"Hey wanna help me make a joke"  
>"Sure"<p>

"Okay heres what we do"

The two girls crept into Kagamis room and as silently as possabile lifted her up and walked down stairs ninja like and when they got into the living room.

"Sshhh see that wheres he sleeping now lift the covers and we will put her in with him"Matsuri giggled

Inori lifted the covers and with her sisters help put a sleeping Kagami in there.

The effect was immediate-without either of them realising Toni and Kagami both snuggled up to each other and countinued sleeping,thier arms locked and cuddling the other amazingly a small smile crept on to thier faces as the two teenagers slept together unaware of the others presence but in a way acknowleding each other.

"Awwww"the two sisters giggled and they stealthily walked back upstairs leaving the two lovers in the bed sleeping together.

Notes

The kiss scene didnt happen in chapter 6 it was just Kagami dreaming but Konata did feed Toni.


	8. Chapter 8

No love for Tsukasa part8

TUESDAY 14 DAYS TILL VALENTINES

Hiiargi family POV

Miki woke up to a bed with her husband gone out to work again,she sighed and got dressed before she headed downstairs she decided to go to Kagamis room.

Inori woke up with a smile on her face as she realised that today was a day off school due to teachers revising thier lesson.

"Oh yeah"she thought"Toni and Kagami dont have to go to school today.

Miki went in Kagamis room to find that she wasnt there before the mother of four could scream she found Masturi beside her"Ssshhh"she wispered"theyre sleeping together on the sofa""Awwww"Miki replied.

"We should take a picture of them while they are sleeping"Inori interjected while sneaking up on them.

The trio went downstairs to find the two teenagers cuddled up ,still sleeping and oblivious to each others presence.

POV Konata and Tsukasa

*At the izumi household 11:00 in the morning

Tsukasa and Konata were in Konatas room.

"So Tsukasa who do you like"Konata asked

"I think it should be ovbious"Tsukasa replied.

"Toni then"  
>"Nope"<br>"Who? then"

Tsukasa leant in close "I was jelelous becuase you were feeding Toni and i wanted to feed you"she said in a seductive manner.

"I wanted to feed you,ya know but i was doing it for Toni becuase wre friends"Konata replied a edge of sexyness in her mood.

"I love you Konata"said Tsukasa taking off her clothes

"Lets get naughty Tsukasa"Konata whispered before throwing on the covers.

13Mins later

The two crept out the bed stark naked red faced as they just wondered what they did.

"Man that felt good"Konata thought

"I never thought Konata could penetrate like that"Came Tsukasas thoughts

"So we are a couple then Tsukasa"

"Yes we are"

YOU JUST GOT LOVE

ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!

"Damm ive got a text"said Tsukasa

"Wonder whats in it"Konata whispered creeping up to Tsukasa  
>"AWWW"Tsukasa shouted<p>

"What is it?"Konata panicked

"Look Toni and Kagami are sleeping each other and they dont even know that theyre in the same bed"said Tsukasa

"How cute maybe they should go out  
>but i dont think that they know that they love each"<p>

Suggested Konata.

POV Miyuki and Rin

Miyuki woke up to find she overslept,staring down at her naked body she realised she slept with the covers off and the door was open.

"OH SHIT Rin must have seen me"She suddenly thought,blushing hard,Miyuki threw her clothes on and rushed downstairs to find Rin on his own.

"Your mums gone to work and Miyuki you really need to close your door,i know you a have great body and all that but i dont think its that approiate".Rin said before turning away and blushing at remembering the sight of a naked Miyuki asleep,her perfect body and wonderful breats on display pherhaps just for him to see.

Miyuki went complety red and sat down on the opposite end of the table and eat in complete silence.

"Well thanks Rin its the first time a boy has told me that"

"Well you do have a great body and your really pretty"Rin replied Miyuki felt a sudden burst of anger as she thought that Rin only wanted her for her body not for who she was

"THANK YOU!"she shouted at him  
>"Miyuki whats wrong"Rin asked apolgetically<br>"WHATS WRONG?  
>ALL BOYS EVER COMMENT ABOUT IS MY BODY AND HUGE BREATS HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MAKES ME FEEL,!"Miyuki shouted again her face twisted in fury<p>

"Miyuki p...ple..please calm down"Rin stuttured

All Miyuki could feel was anger

"You know what...fuck you...Rin...fuck you"Miyuki stammared as she felt pure rage and a strange pain started to fill her head as she stood up and tried to shout at Rin again but blood started to fill her mouth as she realised she must have busted a tooth while shouting at him.

Rin just stared,rooted to the spot as the normally calm and angleic Miyuki just balled her eyes out at him,

he could feel tears dropping down his face as he realised she was in such a stressed way that she was beggining to implode.

"Look Miyuki i know that you have a great body and everything but i like you for your personalitly"he found himself saying

She stared at him blood pouring down her mouth

"Maybes hes the one" she thought

"Look at him,hes crying i must have really hurt him"

"Miyuki your bleeding and...im sorry for angering you i dont think any of us would have ever known that you were like this".

He got a wet towl and applied it to her face,quickly clearing it and saw Miyukis eyes wreathed in sadness  
>"Rin im sorry"she wimpered<br>"I just needed to let it out"

Dont worry he said "ill make it all go away"

"Rin im f."

"No your not"Rin replied as he wrapped his arms round the Pink angels body.

Miyuki felt like she had a shoulder to cry on

and cried she did but she always clutched on to his big chest like she had to.

They hugged not for five minutes but for a hour and she cried all the way through ,but Rin

well...he just wanted to make her happy.

POV Yutaka (i know first one right?)

Yukata yawned as she woke up.

She got dressed as usual and walked out into the corrider where she heard voices  
>"Screaming coming from Konatas room"Yutaka thought<p>

Running down the corrider she flung open the door to find Konata and Tsukasa,thier faces red and wearing nothing sprawled out on the floor Konata looked up ,her face and body exhausted to find Yuataka paralized in shock.

"Why does she always happen to walk in on something"She thought

"Hey Konata Inori wants me to come back and she should you could come and we need to take cameras"  
>"What for"<p>

"Dunno but i think it might have to do with Toni and Kagami.

*At the Hiiragi household

14:00

Toni and Kagami were still sleeping together,and now the entire family had woken up and were talking quietly in the same room,trying not to disturb the peaceful teenagers.

"So do you think they will go out"

"Dont know but i hope they will"

"They look so cute together"Miki said.

*Doorbell rings

"Masturi stop taking pictures and answer the door"Inori whispered

"Okay okay"

A moan was heard from the sofa as Toni shifted,he was still asleep but his face was now right next to Kagamis

"Whoah that was close"Miki exclaimed

"Hii mum"Tsukasa shouted as she ran excitedly towards her mother.

"Ssshhh youll wake them"Inori said quielty

"What they are still asleep?"Konata questioned as she walked in the living room.

"Of course,from what ive heard this is the first time Tonis got to sleep on a bed for a while and yet why Kagamis still sleeping i dont"Masturi replied.

Toni woke up slowly to find a beautiful girl clutched around his chest,her face in his and she was sleeping softly like an angel,she looked so cute.

Unfortunatly to ruin this happy moment he was blinded by a flash from a camera as he saw the Hiiragi family and Konata taking pictues of him and the Purple haired tsundere sleeping.

He sat up

"Hey guys aint you heard of privacy i mean i was sleeping and whys Kagami in my bed?"Toni asked,blushing heavily

"But you two look so cute together"Miki exclaimed

Before anyone could react a still asleep Kagami pulled Toni down and lay on top of him,hers arms clutching his chest and her legs wrapped around his.

"Man Kagami sure is scary"Konata exclaimed.

"HOW CUTE"Miki,Tsukasa,Inori and Masturi squealed at the same time.

Kagami woke up to find herself on top of Rin and in his bed naturally her first reaction was to shout.

"WHAT THE HELL AM IM DOING IN RINS BED"She shouted as she saw everyone around her staring straight at her.

Her face blew up red like a nuclear bomb as she realised Toni was below her and he was awake,"Um Kagami you look really cute when your alseep"he remarked.

Kagami just went complety red and she fell back into bed,"get up let me sleep"she said before she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Kagamis face was still red with embarrsment when she realised what the time was and Rin was still next to her.

The family had long left and only the two remained  
>"Kagami you really are a beautfiul girl"Rin excalmied before jumping off the sofa and heading into the kitchen.<p>

*Kagami felt a pounding in her chest and realised it was her heart.

Note Kagami does look cute when shes sleeping


	9. Chapter 9

NO LOVE FOR TSUKASA PART9

SATURADAY 10 DAYS TILL VALENTINES

*The Highlights of the days we have missed are coming

:HIGHLIGHTS

Rin woke up,tired as he remembered that on Tuesday he had been forced to comfort Miyuki and he also got to have a look at her first class body.

The rest of the day was spent at Kagamis house where her and Toni were forced to sleep together the previous she probbley enjoyed it but she was still in a on the other hand was playing it call by complementing her on her look all the time which made both of them go red most of the time.

*NOTE Rin also counts as a narrator.

"That day went well for all of us"He thought

looking back to Wednesday.

On wednesday they went back to school where he tried to chat up Miyuki abit more and it went well on his front since no one suspected he fancied her.

On the other hand Toni and Kagami were being embarrsed all the time by everyone being shown pictures of them sleeping together,Kagami lost her temper several times but Toni was always there to rein her in.

Thursday was utter hell,her remembered as he and Miyuki was finally found out as she had a breakdown and he had to take her to the nurses ward where he hugged her all day.  
>He later heard that Toni and kagami were being given grief by half the student body and most of the student council."Hmmm what will they all do when that pair goes out"Rin chuckled to himself.<p>

Anyway that was the best parts of the week now it was friday last day of the week and he was going to enjoy it and Rin made it his goal to make sure Miyuki enjoys it aswell.


	10. Chapter 10

NO LOVE FOR TSUKASA PART10

FRIDAY beep beep beep beep beep:(Nuclear launch codes detected)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

FRIDAY:11 Days to go till valentines.

SHORT ONE Konata.

Konata woke up,not tired since she wanted to look good for her girlfriend,she got dressed and showered,she also brushed her hair for once and put make up one(the kind that Tsukasa liked) and after eating a rushed breakfast she headed down to to her lovers house.

Short 1 Miyuki.

Miyuki slowly got of bed as her tired body refused to move fast,she rang Rin so he could bring her breakfast.

Miyuki remembered to put her clothes on and readied her mind and body for breakfast.

Rin opened the door quietly and remembered to ask

"Hey Miyuki do you have clothes on"(he liked seeing her without clothes on but this was his job basically)

"Yes Rin ive got clothes on,you can come in now".

Slowly Rin walked in and put Miyukis breakfast on her that they still had school he decided to ask what has been on his mind for some time.

"Hey Miyuki?"

"Yeah"

"Dont you think Konata and Tsukasa are kind of going out"?  
>"Yeah i suppose so but then again Konata said that she has an announcment to make infront of the entire student body".Miyuki replied.<p>

"Really? isnt today supposed to be special or something?"Rin asked eagerly

"Special? no classes today its the time of the year when all the students gather together in the hall for the entire day"Miyuki replied not hiding the satisfaction in her voice.

"Oh right"

"Oi you two its time to go to school now"Yukari shouted at them,apparently she had been listening in the entire time.

"Mothers..."Miyuki thought.

POV short 1

The hiiragi residence

Miki was in the kitchen with Toni helping her cook while Tsukasa was handing out everyones breakfast.

She noticed that she and Toni were alone.

Miki decided to press the issue about the boy and Kagami.

"So Toni hows you and Kagami?"she questioned

Toni went red but then again he was used to this.

"Um we dont share the same classes but she comes into ours at lunch and we are good friends"Toni calmly remarked.

Miki giggled as Kagami walked in with her pjs on and Toni turned round to look at her.

"Wow Kagami you look really pretty today"he complimented

Kagami blushed and went to walk out again as Toni pulled her arm and whispered something to her.

She laughed."Young love"Miki said a slight giggle to her tone

Inori sat down at the table next to Kagami who was blushing as she sat opposite Masturi.

Inori decided to take the offensive.

"So Kagami hows you and lover boy

getting it on yet?"

Kagami went complety red

"We are just friends Inori nothing more"she replied

"Oh really then i suppose you wont mind if i just brought him in here"Masturi shouted gleefully

"Wait dont!"Kagami pleaded but it feel on deaf ears as Masturi stormed into the kitchen and headlocked Toni before stamping into the living room and shoving his face into Kagamis.

"KISS"she screamed cleary the pair of unknown lovers wernt going to kiss,Inori releaised she decided to put an end to this before Kagami and Toni lost intrest in each other.

"Look Masturi i know we want them to be together but this isnt the way so put poor Toni down".

She put them down.

15mins of akdward talking and eating later.

Toni stood up and decided to tell everyone that he wouldnt be staying anylonger.

"Right i have something to tell you all"he anncounced

Kagami wondered what that would be  
>"Hey he isnt going to ask Kagami out is he?" thought Tsukasa.<p>

"Well since my house is finished,i am going to live there with Rin now so thank you all for you company and Kagami thanks for keeping my bed warm"he winked

Kagami blushed heavily as everyone looked at her,she noticed her older sisters were snickering

"Hey shut up it was your fault!"she shouted at them.

"Admit you liked it Kagami,you were so warm with

Toni that you slept in for most of the day".Miki interjected clearly enjoying the convosation

"Mum!not you aswell"Kagami moaned  
>Everyone started laughing apart from Toni.<p>

Not one noticed the one tear that fell from his eye.

"So this is what its like to have a family he thought."

He left the house.  
>As walked down towards his school Tonis phone rang.<p>

It was Rin with Miyuki no doubt.

Toni felt a bit jeleous,he knew Rin was his best mate but at least he had a family.

Toni had nobody.

The phone was still ringing  
>He answered<br>"Hi"

"Toni man"

"Yeh"

"House is finished"  
>"Kool"<p>

"You going back there after school?"  
>"Yeah"<p>

"I ll see you there Toni bye dude"  
>"Bye".<p>

"Miyuki sighed a small part of her was sad  
>Rin would no longer be sleeping in her house.<p>

Still today was going to be good

no matter the cost.

Lunch:

Kagami walked in her friends class which was rather crowded due to Miyuki showing up with no bra on and her giants breats were bouncing all over the place during the assembly during the hall and attracting the gaze of several boys and in the end they were only sent away by an enraged Rin after one of them tried to touch Miyukis breasts.

"Hahaha one the highlights"she thought after watching Rin getting pulled off by one the teachers after Miyuki was getting surronded by guys.

Anyway she sat down with a in love Konata,daydreaming Tsukasa a calm Toni,an enraged Rin and Miyuki with hand prints all over her.

"Hey Toni"she asked

"Yes?he asked

"Are you okay?"

"No"

"Why"she replied a edge of nervousness in her voice  
>"Whats up Toni"Rin asked<p>

Toni leaned over and whispered to his best mate,the smile instanly dropped from Rins face.

"Hey dont forget me!"Kagami shouted,but she instantly reggretted it as Tonis face let slip for a moment and she saw utter sadness.

"Kagami dont ask"he said deppressingly.

"But Toni you can talk to me if you want"Kagami asked.

"Kagami can you sit next to me please i need a friend"Toni replied blushing slightly".

Before Kagami could reply,Konata suddenly appeared.

"GET IN THERE KAGAMI"she shouted before scurrying off to find Tsukasa.

The bell rang and as they walked out Kagami ran to Tonis part of the line so she could sit next him.

Rin and Miyuki were behind them.

They all walked down to the assembly hall where the eintire student body sat down,some of the boys staring at Miyuki until a few glances from Rin sent them looking away.

"Hey Konata and Tsukasa arnt here?"Rin whispered about 45mins into the hall shows.

"I dont know really i think they might have something to say"Miyuki replied.

As Kagami watched the two natter on she realised she couldnt see the shows,she tried to nudge around abit until Toni saw her and lifted her on his lap so she could noticed this watched thier faces go slowly red as Toni played with Kagamis hands,she leant over.

"You two are really cute you know"she wispered.

Toni looked at her and without Kagami knowing

"She is really pretty Miyuki and im enjoying this even though i cant see anything"he chuckled

Kagami turned round,a huge look of suprise on her face.

She poked Toni playfully on the face and grinned at her.

He blushed madly,before notching up the courage to ask.

"So Kagami whats with the suprise look"?  
>"Tsukasa and Konata are on stage!"she squealed.<p>

"WHAT!"

Toni just had time to look before he saw Tsukasa and Konata holding a mircophone together and holding hands.

"So if any of you are here and are wondering why im on stage well"Konata said before dragging Tsukasa closer to her as the crowd went into tension

"So"she countinued"Im here to say that Tsukasa and i are the schools first lesbein couple!"  
>The students gasped as Tsukasa pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.<p>

The reaction was mixed but overall positive.

Everyone in the end clapped though,after it was two people celebrating and expressing thier love for each other...more than four certain people in the audience could.


	11. BEFORE THE BEACH

Friday:11days till valentines

Chapter 10 countinued.

As Tsukasa and her girlfriend walked of the stage,everyone just stared at each other like wtf,expect for four very certain people who coutinued talking to each other with renewned determination.

14mins later

The bell rang as it was time for the students to go home.

Toni and Rin walked out first followed by the girls(Tsukasa and Konata had recently joined them a created quite a scene after they kissed each other in front of the school population).

Rin noticited that Toni was looking rather sad with a deppressed look on decided to inquire.

"Hey Toni arnt you looking forward to our new house?"

"Yeah course Rin but im going to miss her now i kinda got used to sleeping with her even if it was just for one night".

"You sure man? we could always have a sleepover expect not today or this weekend since we need to get everything going"Rin replied with a smile on his face.

"Hey girls hurry up im sure your lady talk can wait!"shouted Toni

The girls immediatly ran up towards him.

"So what were you talking about"asked Rin

"Oh just that we are going to the beach tommrow"replied Konata."Do you guys want to come?"

"Beach=Miyuki+bikini=goddess"Rin thought

"Yep we will come!"he almost shouted in happnies.

"Kool it is at- -you can drive cant you so we will meet you there"Konata replied.

*After a few goodbyes the induvial groups seperated.

Rin and Toni got the train to where they lived now,neither of them had seen thier house before so it was quite the expereince.

As the two walked in the front gate,Rin was the first to spot a landrover parked in the garage.  
>He couldnt drive so he was sure Toni could.<p>

"Hey Toni open the door"he asked

Toni opened the door and they both walked in,the house was pretty basic with 3bedrooms and a small kitchen plus a bathroom and a few other "extras"that Toni had asked to be put in place.

Rin walked into his bedroom and saw the large bed that was in there.

After jumping up and down the bed for sometime he decided to look in rooms where Toni had ordered "extras"as he walked in the room he felt a small amount of opened the box that was in there and saw something beyond belief.

Toni was busy checking all the rooms,he ordered a third bedroom just in then walked to the room where he ordered his "extras".

Rin saw nothing but guns and ammunition in that box.

He gasped and realised Toni was still stuck in the past after what happened to his family.

He tried to close the box when he heard the door open.

"Rin those guns are only for home defence,ive lost enought houses already".

"Whatever you say Toni"Rin replied cursing under his breath.

Kagami walked into the living room,half expecting Toni to be there,he wasnt since he had a house to himself but a part of her always wanted that brown haired boy near had only knew each other for a week but she still missed him.

"Missing your boyfriend already?"Miki said stepping out the shadows.

"No of course not"Kagami lied before realising she had never been a bad a liar after going red in the face.

"You sure since i hear you every night whispering his name when your asleep".

"Mum can you drop it please!"Kagami shouted.

*4hours later.

After they finished eating Rin and Toni said nothing to each expect "good night" as Rin opened his door,he decided to say something

"Hey you can drive right?"

"Sure" Toni replied his voice abit muffled.

"Good remember beach tommorow with the girls"Rin grinned.

"And Miyuki is a goddammed goddess with those huge boobs and that body man i would gladley bed her"he thought.

Anyway Rin closed the door and a few minutes later closed the light off and went to last thought was of Miyuki.

Unlike Rin,Toni had never seen his fancy naked so he didnt know what she would like.

"Kagami tommorw..."He thought

"She has good curves and a body of angel but the best thing is her personality,she doesnt like me but i like her so what should i do?"he wondered before going to sleep.

Miyuki was in her bed,she wondered if Rin would say goodnight but then she remembered that he was staying around anymore.

Why she slept naked,she never knew but at least it was less of a hassle to get dressed.

Miyuki stared down at her body,she had massive breasts and was regarded as the sexiest girl in the school but Rin didnt fancy her.

"Still at least he got to see me and know me"Miyuki thought before dropping off to sleep aswell.

Kagami always wondered why she liked Toni,there was plenty of bigger and better looking boys,but she loved him anyway.

It wasnt his muscles or chest she liked but his seemled like the perfect man for her.

But was she the perfect woman for him?


	12. THE BEACH PART1

The Beach!

Saturday: 10days till valentines.

POV The guys.

Rin woke up with a smile on his face.

Yes Miyuki in bikini today!he thought.

He quickly got dressed and decided to suprise Toni by creeping into his room.

He opened the door and saw a sleeping Toni with the covers strewn all over the place.

Looks like someones enjoying a thought grinning.

He walked over to Toni and prepared to scare him.

"Oi Toni Kagamis here!"he shouted into the sleeping boys ear.

Toni instantly shot up.

"Where!"he screamed.

"Shes in the kitchen and shes making breakfast"Rin lied knowing it was the only way to get Toni up.

The result was beyond expectations.

Toni jumped out of bed,got dressed and ran into the kitchen expecting to see the purple hairded angel there.

Rin followed him in expecting fireworks in any second.

Toni stood there at the table with an expression that could kill.

He saw Rin walk in with a smile on his resulting "fireworks"was about to go off.

..2.1 Rin thought as he saw Tonis face go red.

"You asshole, waking me up with the promise of Kagami!"Toni shouted cleary disappointed

"Sorry man but it was the only way to wake up".

"WAKE ME UP? WE AINT DOING ANYTHING TODAY"Toni screamed in his face.  
>"Um i think you like Kagami"Rin chuckled.<p>

Toni went red again but this time with embarrsement.

"Hey i dont"he started to argue before Rin cut him off.

"Course you do admit you love the girl"Rin

"Maybe..."Toni said quietly.

"Anyway we are doing something today"Rin answered quickly.

"What?"

Looks like sleeping in a bed really has messed up his systems.

"Um we are going to the beach today with the girls"Rin replied.

"Is Kagami going to be there?"Toni asked quitely  
>"Yes"<p>

After hearing that Toni lept up and made breakfast in a whirlwind while alternating between cooking and getting his swim clothes ready.

So thats how you motivate him.

Rin stepped outside the kitchen and rang Konata.

"Hey Konata you girls ready yet".

"Ready? wre about to go"

"Oh right i think we will be a bit late

hows Miyuki looking?"Rin asked hopefully.

"Like a sexy goddess,dont worry shes all yours and tell Toni Kagamis lost a bit of weight and she wearing a bikini,bye!"and with that Konata cut him off.

Hmmm Miyuki in bikini,Rin felt himself feeling a bit sexual after thinking it through and imagaing his dream girl in a bikini.

5mins later.

Rin was still dreaming about Miyuki when Toni walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Rin breakfasts up,ive finished but you can eat in the car".He said.

"Ok man let me get my trunks"  
>"Gonna show off your abs and muscles to Miyuki"Toni asked grinning.<p>

"Same what your gonna do to Kagami"Rin grinned back.

He got his trunks and the boys packed the essential items before locking up the house and jumping into the landrover.

And speeding off down the road.

45Mins into the journey.

Rin was finally finishing his breakfast and holding on for dear life as Toni sped down the country lane at a seemlingly recklass speed.

"Dude slow down your going to get us killed!"Rin screamed in terror as the landrover hurtled down the road at insane with Toni behind the wheel,he seemlingly advoided all the incoming traffic and went around the corners perfectly.

To and outside viewer it looked like a marvel on wheels.

Unfortuantly Rin didnt seem to share that view as he clung to his seat with all his strength.

Meanwhile...

The girls car was proggressing along the track down to the beach.

They got out,Konata kissed Tsukasa as soon as she opened the door.

The two feel into a passoniate kiss as Miyuki and Kagami headed into the changing rooms to get into their Bikinis.

*4mins later.

Konata and her girlfriend finished thier kiss.

The bluenette looked around and grinned as she saw the two other girls walk out the changing rooms.

"Hey!"she shouted.

"You two are going to knock those lads over!".

*55Miles away.

On the motorway Toni finally slowed down after the sheer number of traffic increased but mainly becuase Rin had managed to convince him that Kagami doesnt like fast drivers.

Which suited Rin just fine.

He looked over at Toni who was eagerly ready to go.

"Hey Toni"Rin asked trying to make a convosation.

"Yeah"Toni replied.

"You know Kagamis wearing a bikini today"Rin said grinning as he watched Toni go red,but he could see a small bit of anticaption in his expression.

They were still talking about girls when the traffic started moving.

"Hey Rin?"Toni asked cleary bored with how slow they were going.

"Yeah"Rin answered bored aswell.

"Where do we go?"

Rin looked at the map and blinked in suprise.

"ITS THE FUCKING ROAD ON THE LEFT"he screamed.

"Dude you didnt have to shout"

"I dont why anyway,and then after that we go round the..."

25Mins later.

Toni was enjoying hurtling the landrover through the countryside at reckless speeds,once again Toni was forced to cling on to his seat while shouting out directions.

After arriving at the signpost where the beach was.

Toni drove in recklessly throught the car park and with the attention of everyone on the beach slid the landrover into postion.

The girls having seen and known who this was,ran over before being suprised with Rins door opening and the brown haired teen falling out and gasping for life.

While Toni got out as cool as can be before seeing Kagami and promplety went complety red.

Standing infront of him was Kagami in a bikini,she was beautfil with her hair tied back into a ponytail and her gorgeous curves showing with her breats in perfect harmoney.  
>Kagami went red the rest of the girls laughing as the two teens akwardly greeted each other.<p>

"Hey Toni"Kagami said nervously blushing.

"Kagami you look...beautiful today"Rin stutterded glowing redder with every passing second.

"Toni!"Kagami squealed a really cute look on her face as she realised everyone was looking at her,instincly she jumped into his arms and clung to his chest.

Toni was growing redder and redder as the purple haired angel clung to him with a really cute look on her face.

"Kagami you look so adorable"Toni whispered

"Thanks"she blushed.

"They look like a really cute couple dont they"Miyuki said jelaous.

"Tonis only happy becuase he didnt have to be in the passenger seat"Rin groaned slowly getting up.

Miyuki walked over and helped him up.

"Tonis a good driver but he needs to slow down whoaahhhhh!"Rin shouted as he realised who was helping him up.

Miyuki walked back a little in suprise as she felt embarrsed at Rin who just got up and who was staring at her in suprise.

"My god shes fucking sexy"he thought as he saw the goddess in a bikini standing before him.

"Miyuki your gorgeous"he muttered before grinning at her and walking over.

"Ive missed you so much"Rin Miyuki blush and making himself go red aswell.

She really has got the biggest bust ever.

He stood only a foot away from her before realising that they were they same height.

"Miyuki wre the same height".He told her

"Oh yeah i never noticied"she responded.

"No offense but you two need to hug" Konata and Tsukasa chirped.

Miyuki looked into to Rins eyes

Rin looked into Mikyukis eyes as he walked closer.

"My god theyr going to kiss"thought Tsukasa.

"I hope they kiss this scene needs abit more romance in it"wondered Konata.

"What?"Tsukasa asked.

"Nothing".

Before they could say anything else the two girls turned around together to look at Rin and Miyuki who were now hugging.

Miyuki was still staring into his eyes even when he broke off the hug.

But as he broke it off his hands touched Miyukis bikini and the resulting ripple caused caused his hand to touch her clit only for a second but it was enough as Miyuki turned red and tried to suppress her sexual moaning,as Rin tried to wonder what to do so he turned round but doing so caused Miyukis bra to drop,revealling her giant breats to the world.

Rin turned back in utter shock to see the pink haired angel in distress,trying to hide her boobs but trying pick her bra aswell while moaning something.

"QUICK!"he thought,taking off his tshirt and letting the world see his muscles .Rin ran over to Miyuki and shoved his shirt on unknown to her it stimulated her nipples and turned them rock solid.

Miyuki felt the sexual pleasure even more and wanted to rip off her colthes and fuck Rin.  
>But she managed to restrain herself and after a few mintues of calming herself down she felt normal again.<p>

She decided to aplogise to Rin but wanted to keep his tshirt becuase she liked seeing his muscles.

"Hey Rin?"she asked  
>"Yeah?"he replied<p>

"Thanks for helping me out there but can i keep your shirt i really like it"she said quielty.

"Sure"he answered before smiling and walking off towards the beach.

Meanwhile.

Kagami and Toni finally realesed each other from thier hug and walked together down the water.

"So Miyuki is mature aswell"thought Konata.


	13. THE BEACH PART2

The beach!part2

Saturday.

Kagami walked out the water,her hair wet and looked around to see if Toni was anywhere.

"Hmmm i swear he was right behind me"she thought.

She decided to check on Tsukasa and turned round but before she could do so.

Toni picked her up.

"What the hell Toni!"she screamed as he put her on his shoulder and walked back into the water.

"Admit it Kagami you love it"he chuckled.

Kagamis response was to start pounding on his back but it looked like Toni barley felt any of it.

"Fine but can we stay out of the water please i dont want to get myself any more wet"Kagami pleaded.

Before Toni could answer Tsukasa and Konata walked up holding in thier eyes since they had been playing with each other in the water,for about half an hour now.

"Wre going in now"Konata sniggered seeing Toni and Kagami.

Kagami tried to look angry but found that she could be angry with Toni,instead her heart fluttered and she turned red.

"Rin can we go in now"she whimpered,defeated.

"Okay!"he replied excitdely.

"Although she wont ever admit Kagami does have a great body and curves"he thought to himself

He jogged the way back to the changing rooms with Kagami in his arms and Konata and Tsukasa behind sniggering,about something.

Toni turned round to face the girls following behind him.

"What are you giggling about"? he asked

"Kagami really does fit snuggly into your arms doesnt she?"Konata replied.

"Yeah i suppose she does...WAIT!"Toni shouted.

"Awww shes fallen asleep"Tsukasa remarked laughing.

Toni looked down to see Kagami asleep in his arms and blushed.

"She looks so cute"he mumered

"Indeed she does"Konata giggled.

Tonis face went red even more as he put her down so she could get changed and walked over to the boys changing rooms where he found Rin inside showering.

"Rin how long have you been in here?"he asked noticing the amount of sweat on his buddys face.

"Oh when i came out with Miyuki since she said that my shirt was getting waterclogged"Rin replied grinning.

"I bet she liked that shirt".

"Yeah she did since she didnt have to show off her giant breats any more".

"Bet that doesnt make you happy"

"Not at all she wasnt wearing a bra just my shirt so ive got her chest on my shirt now so im pretty happy Toni"Rin replied gloating.

"Its a shame that i dont get the shame with Kagami"Toni said outload.

"Yeah i know but dont worry you to hug for like 10mins and Miyukis too shy so i think wre even"Rin chuckled.

"She did get horny over you though"Toni countered

Rin upon hearing this blushed and went red.

"Yeah i suppose so but i hoped it would be just us alone instead of at the beach,i mean she is moe and clumsy"Rin said trying to cover up his redness.

Dude you are so lying i could see it in your face,you wanted to fuck her there and then"Toni replied chuckling with a happy tone to his voice.

"Dude we will never talk about this again ok"Rin groaned defeated.

"Fine by me"Toni grinned.

"Hey guys wre going to dinner now"Tsukasa shouted from outside.

"Get in the shower Toni or we will have a very unhappy bunch of girls to get to" as Rin hopped in his own shower.

Miyuki was finishing in the shower on her own,since all of the other girls had gone.

She stared down at her body noticing that only a few hours ago she had been very close to stripping off.

She remembered when Rin had acted quickly to stop her,giving her his shirt and letting her see his heavy muscled body and his other "features"as she remembered her hand slowly crept to her waist.

She thought more and more about Rin until her hand touched her clit.

Miyuki lost all restraint as her hands fondled her sharp nipples and she penetrated herself.

She realised she had gone to far but couldnt stop herself as she started to moan in sexual pleasure,her fingers almost touched her inner core until she heard the door open and Rin flew open and started shouting.

"MIYUKI WHERE ARE YOU?"  
>"Im here Rin"she replied trying to cover up the blood on the floor.<p>

"Look Miyuki i know your are a teenage girl and all that but you need to get dressed"Rin said grabbing his shirt that he had given her earlier and pulled it over her chest.  
>The chest collided with her rock hard nipples and almost made Miyuki finger herself again in front of Rin.<p>

"Thanks Rin" she managed

"Its okay and we need to get going now"Rin replied blushing at seeing her naked waist again.

"I think i know what shes doing to herself"he thought and tried to suppress a feeling of sexuality.

Miyuki noticed the bulge in his trousers.

"So it is big"she thought blushing as she realised he had known where she was looking.

"Miyuki i think we really need to get to dinner now"Rin nervously said.

"Ok Rin just let me get things"Miyuki moaned.

Even during dinner Miyuki still had to restrain herself from looking at Rins gorgeous body,he still had his tshirt of.

Even then it was hell not to repeat what happened in the shower.


	14. THE BEACH PART3!

THE BEACH!:D PART 3

Saturday!

Miyuki stood up,feeling tired after eating so much,and of course feeling depleted from restraing excused herself from the table and went over to Rin.

"Hey Rin"she asked

"Yeah Miyuki whats up?"Rin replied

"Rin i really want to say thanks for youve done for me"Miyuki said feeling drowsy.

Rin noticed Miyuki looking pale and felt his stumach screwing over.

"Miyuki you dont look well do you need to go to bed"he stammered feeling nervous.

"Rin i think i might need to sleep with you"she replied weakly as she felt herself becoming weaker and weaker.

"Come here beatiful"he mumered opening his arms and letting the pink haired angel fall into them.

Miyuki could offer no more resistance as she was safe now in her heros arms,her pulse raced as she felt him staring at her.

She went bright red and finally fell asleep in his arms.

Rin allowed himself to stare at this perfect beauty asleep in his arms.

He fell into deep thought,so he didnt notice that all the others had finished.

"Enjoying yourself?"Toni chuckled as he came over.

"Yeah...WHAT!"Rin shouted attracting everyone elses attention.

"Dude you need to stop shouting"Toni laughed.

"Maybe...maybe not,so hows it with Kagami"Rin replied quickly taking the offensive.

"Dude that aint cool and i think wre okay i might ask her out tommorow"Toni remarked

"But i suppose you want to take it slow and steady with Miyuki"He grinned.

Before Rin could answer,Konata ran up.

"We have sorted up the sleeping arrangements"she announced.

"Dont keep it to yourself spit it out"the boys said together before nodding at each other.

"Okay 3 rooms and each has a double bed"Konata grinned clearly going to enjoy the next part.

"Whats with the grin on her face?"Kagami wondered walking up to Toni.

Toni noticied and greeted her with a nod,his heart beating so loud he feared it would burst out.

"Anyway"Konata countinued

"Im sleeping with Tsukasa,Rin you have Miyuki and Toni and Kagami your together""have fun"she added before handing them thier keys and running off to bed.

Kagami and Toni looked at each other and Rin was unfazed.

"Oh well at least i get to dress her...naked"he thought as a grin spread on his face and his cheeks lit up red.

"Sleeping with Kagami hooray"Toni chuckled to himself.

"Do i get to see his muscles?"Kagami wondered.

"Hey Toni do you do to bed with your chest bare?"she asked  
>"Hold on she wants to have a look"Rin remarked smiling as he saw Kagami blush.<p>

"Nah soz Kagami"Toni mumered.

"Well ill see you guys in the morning and my rooms 14 see ya Toni"Rin said as he walked out of the building towards the hotel carrying Miyuki on his shoulder.

"I suppose we better get going as well Kagami"...

55mins later.

Rin got into bed,he lied down next to Miyuki,he had to strip her since he figured she would be pissed if she wasnt sleeping naked and he enjoyed the feeling of her breast on himself.

"Night Miyuki"he said as he turned off the light and slept with his dream girl.

Toni and Kagami got dressed in differnt rooms,they brushed theyre teeth seperatly but they still slept together,the two were inseprable.

Toni got into bed and turned round on his side,his finger pressed on the light button.

But he waited for Kagami to join him.  
>"Take your time!"he shouted.<p>

"Hey this takes time!"Kagami shouted back.

"I know i slept with her before but this is the first time,shes decided to sleep with me"Toni thought as a smile crept on his face.

"Ahh our resident angel has arrived"he remakred as Kagami walked in the room dressed for bed.

"Shut up and turn over"she replied as she got in bed.

"So i dont get a goodnight kiss?"Toni asked pushing his luck.

"No you dont"Kagami replied as she snuggled up to him,her arms around his waist and her head nuzzeled into his shoulder.

"Only becuase im cold,you understand!"the tsundere remarked but Toni could tell she was lying.

"Goodnight Toni"  
>"Goodnight...Kagami"<br>He realised this was the first time hes slept with anyone since his family died.

He turned the light off and settled down to sleep,Kagami still clutching on to his body.

A few hours later...

Toni:dream.

Toni stood there,at the altar

waiting for his bride to arrive,Rin was there of course with his wife Miyuki.

They had only got married yesterday and were still finding it hard not to be kissing he had heard that Miyuki still slept naked.

And of course he also heard that she was dangling out the balconly naked,drunk of course,until Rin found her and dragged her off to bed where...well he didnt want to think about that of course.

"Man i should start thinking of my bride"Toni thought.

He grinned as he saw Rin give him the thumbs up.

He retunred the gesture and was about to speak when a flash on white caught his eyes.

Everyone turned round in thier seats to see this latest newcomer in white.

She walked down the asile and stood before Toni.

The crowd gasped as the tension hit the air.

"Kagami you can remove your cover now"he chuckled defuseing the tension as everyone laughed along with him.

Still he watched nervously as she removed her the cover over her face.

Toni couldnt help but stare at this beauty stood before.

"You look so beautiful"he remarked.

"Thanks Toni"Kagami replied smiling.

The "vicar"(really the owner of the pub)walked inbetween them.

"Anyone who has last second confession and is not one of these two and go fuck themselves".Was the first thing he said outloud to everyones general amusment.

"Nobody...?so we can begin".

"Rin you deaf twat bring the ring and dont drop or Kagami will kill you"Toni remarked.

Everyone laughed again.

"Heres your ring"Rin replied giving Toni the diamond ring he had worked so long for,just for this moment.

Kagami smiled at him and blushed as Toni knelt down.

"Kagami will you marry me?"Toni asked blushing aswelll.

"YES!"she screamed running into his arms crying.

He cried aswell.

"First things first"he thought as she let go.

"Hold your hand out"he instructed.

She held her hand out.

Tonis heart skipped a beat as he put the ring on her finger.

"These are now married,so everyone else piss off!"the "vicar" casually remarked.

"Might aswell"Toni thought

He put his head closer to hers and she did the same.

The two closed thiers eyes and kissed,to the chours of wild cheers and clapping from the audience.

Toni woke up with a smile on his face.

"Today i take a step towards that wedding"he thought

"Today i ask her out and she will say yes".

Toni looked at the beautiful tsundere asleep next to him,still clutching his arms and sleeping soundly and softly.

Myiuki woke up.

She was naked and she lying next to Rin and her breast were touching him.

"This is so embarrsing"she thought.

"Rin wake up"she said gently nuding him.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm"came the reply.

"Rin please wake up"she asked again.

"Five more minutes"he moaned.

"If you dont wake up,im going to go outside naked and fuck the nearest boy i see"Miyuki shouted,desperate for him to wake up.

It didnt take long.

"WHAT"he screamed rising up and dragging Miyuki up into the air with him.

"Uh its you and your naked..."Rin blushed and she saw the pink angel nude before him.

"Thanks for undressing me,i really cant to sleep with clothes on"Miyuki replied trying to cover her massive bust with her small hands.

"Here wear this"Rin said as he took his shirt off and put it on Miyuki.

"Thanks"she replied still blushing as she hugged him.

"Shes wet"He thought

"How did they get to this size?  
>well im not complaining".<p>

"Kagami walked around the street,and saw a younger Toni".

"Hey Toni!"she shouted but realized he couldnt hear her,so Kagami just walked behind him.

Toni reached a banged up street and walked into a house.

"This must be his home...so rough"she thought.

Machine gun fire lit the air as the windows in the house were shattered and the screams of dying people were heard.

Kagami had to shut her hears and close her eyes as the shooting intensified.

5Mins later.

She was still standing at the entrance to home when it caught fire and Toni walked out a gun in his hands and fire in his eyes.

He got a phone out of his pocket and called someone.

"Its done my family are dead,now pay me or ill do the same to yours"the boy remarked with cold steel in his tone of voice.

The same tone of voice that made Kagami shiver.

But it wasnt the voice that made her despair.

It was the look in his eyes.

The cold dead look.

"This is what really happened didnt it"she thought as her head snapped back to reality.

Kagami woke up suddenly to find Tonis face in hers and she realised she had been cuddled up to him all night.

"Then she rememarbed the dream"and felt anger at this twised freak trying to be her friend.

"Hey Kagami rise and shine"Toni smiled as he noticed her eyes open.

She looked at him strangely.

"Whats up bad dream?"he said feeling a wave of anxeity.

"Yeah i saw you kill your family"Kagami replied as she sat up.

Toni was stunned.

"What?"he whispered.

"YOU TWISTED FUCKING FREAK,HOW COULD YOU DO THAT"she suddenly shouted in his face,hers a mixture of grief and rage.

"Wait did you have a bad dream?"was all he could say as she punched him round the cheek.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"Kagami screamed.

"Whats gotten into you?"Toni replied,his voice faltering and a his eyes feeling wet.

"You murdered your family and now you try to murder me?"she screamed again,punching him in the stumach.

Truth was Toni could take the physical pain.

He just couldnt handle the emtional one.

Toni flew out the door,his face red and his expression one of pure anguish.

He managed to pick up his keys and bag before he ran out.

Rin was still dressing Miyuki when the door flew open and a battarded Toni stood there in the doorway.

"Whats up Toni"Rin asked concerned.

"Rin wre going NOW!"the distressed boy shouted.

Rin could hardley keep up with Toni as they ran to the landrover and packed thier stuff in it.

"Get in,i want to get away from that girl as fast as possaible"Toni commanded panic entering his voice.

Rin jumped in the landrover and just managed to close the door before his friend hit the clutch and they sped off leaving skid marks on the road.

Rin was once again clutching his seat like before but this wasnt being controlled,his hands were beaten and his face was red and swollen as he pounded on the speed.

"Toni what happened"Rin asked calmy.

Tonis respone was to floor down the accerlation.

"TONI WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"he screamed as reality hit his friend and they lost speed.

The landrover slowly went into a side bit of the motorway.

Rin was trying to hold himself together after the madcap dash from the hotel.

Toni was mental,he hadnt been like this since... realisation hit him like a missle as Rin looked round and saw Toni crying.

"Toni whats up?"he asked putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"She hates me,what did i do wrong..."came the reply.

"Dude tell me what happened?"Rin asked.

It scored and Toni looked at him,his face still full of tears.

"Well it began this morning...

The end of the beach.

Note

Rin will also be serving as my assistant.

*RIN.

"Dude this is kinda of dramatic.

*Author

"I know right.

*Rin

"How did you come up with this and how did you come up with me and Toni in the first place.

*Author

This story is influcned by my own life and you two boys are my soul split in half.

*Rin

"WOW"


	15. Falling apart

SUNDAY

The date:who cares?.

Miyuki woke up,almost ringing her non exsistant bell,which Rin gave her so she could call was he wasnt living with her anymore.

The thought of Rin again,caused her hand to move to her heart.

She hadnt seen him in ages,and he hadnt come to school anymore in a week.

Not since the "incident"at the beach.

She remembered his last phone call to her.

"Miyuki...Tonis getting more and more upset and im doing everything to calm him down,please tell the others we will return to school as best as we can"

"Okay Rin"she answered.

"No problems,just that i havent seen him as bad as this,not even his family dying made him this distraught".

"Dont worry Rin everything will be fine".

"Im still thinking of you Miyuki"he said before hanging up.

That was the last time she heard his voice.

That was the last time she was happy.

She cried again.

She would never see her Rin again.

Kagami was deep in thought.

She rememberd the beach and how Toni fled out the room.

At first she was angry with him but now she realised she had made a terraible mistake.

She loved him so much...but she blew it and according to everyone else made him cry so badly he wouldnt come to school,forcing Rin to take care of him.

Now nobody was happy with her,even Tsukasa.

She didnt tell her family for fear of what they would say.

This was her problem.

Her fault.

She remembered when he dragged her underwater with her and showed her all the little fish.

She remembered being in his arms,Toni giving her a piggyback ride.

The happines in their smile,and the joy in his face.

She crushed him and made him not want to see anyone anymore.

What had she done to him?,she wondered.

She lay down back on her bed and cried.

She felt so bad for this,even Miyuki was sad since she couldnt see Rin anymore.

She had ruined peoples feelings and she felt nothing but saddness.

But most of all

She had ruined Toni.

Konata and Tsukasa slept with each other now,since Tsukasa couldnt stand to be with Kagami any more after what she did.

Konata felt her girlfriend looking at her.

She turned round to face her.

"I wonder what we can do"Tsukasa asked her.

"What can we do..."Konata replied feeling useless.

The blue haired girl allowed herself to wonder again what has gone wrong.

"Miyuki was feeling bad after not seeing Rin,Those two were made for each other,but the other couple...

Kagami and Toni,those two were perfect and from what she heard from Rin and Miyuki,Toni was going to ask her out,but then it happened.

She silently cursed Kagami for what she did.

After all what could she do?

Miki was upset.

Her daughter had ruined her chance to find her perfect man.

Now all she did was cry in her room.

She loved her daughters but this was beyond anything she could have preparded herself for.

Kagami had fucked things up.

Miyuki had lost "Rin"becuase of her and Tsukasa had left to go stay with Konata.

"Maybe i should just confront her and tell her to straightan up"Miki thought.

"No ill probbley kill her".

"Maybe i should just ring him".

She realised what to do.

Miki reached for her phone and dialed Tonis number.

"Hello" a unknown boys answered.

"Is Toni there?"she replied

"He isnt talking to anyone but you can talk to me,im Rin".

"Great im Kagami and Tsukasas mum Miki".

"Oh cool ive always wanted to meet you,quite the looker ive heard".

Miki blushed,cleary this guy knew how to impress people.

"Well thanks Rin but im married".

"I know ive got my eyes on someone else".

"Miyuki Takara right,you two slept together right".

"Errrrrr yeah..."came the voice from the knew he went red.

"Listen i know things are really screwed up but i want Kagami and Toni to get together again.

"So do i,i want to see Miyuki but i have to look after Toni".

"Sure you dont want me to?,i mean you need to take a break and all that".

"Thanks Miki"

"Now this is what we do...

Yukari was making lunch when she heard the phone ring.

"Miyuki can you finish these!"she shouted upstairs.

Without waiting for a reply she walked towards the bleeping phone.

(Notes to keep the plot going only Yukari will be heard".

"Hello"

"Oh hi Miki long time no see".

"What Toni?"

"Yeah Miyukis pretty sad,she misses Rin so much,i swear i can hear her saying his name in her sleep".

"SHE WHAT!"

"Oh right at least she didnt...you know,

im happy that shes at least "discovered"herself".

"Yes they need to see each other".

"Me come over?"

"If its to help,ill be happy and at least Miyuki can see him".

"Right bye Miki".

Yukari put down the phone and grinned.

She walked into the kitchen to see Miyuki baking the last of the cookies.

She formulated a plan.

"Hey Miyuki"she called.

"Yes mother".

"I will be going out soon,so you need to take care of house,and a "important"visitor is coming so youll need to show him around and wotnot".

"Okay mother".

Yukari put her outside clothes on and went to leave.

But before she could,she just had to,it was irristable.

"Im glad youve "discovered"yourself Miyuki"Yukari chuckled as she left.

Miyuki heard and went red,she shivered abit."Shit even my mum knows what i did".

She walked into her bedroom and got dressed for the visitor was arriving soon.

Toni was barley alive.

He was ill and wouldnt even leave the room,since his poor body wouldnt even obey his commands.

Ever since Kagami had said that,he found no reason to live.

The handgun next to his bed was looking at him.

Rin was still working in his frilly dress,trying to do the washing when the doorbell rang.

"I suppose Toni cant get it,so i will"he thought.

He walked throught the house,past his room,past the armoury and came to the door where the bell was still ringing.

He opened the door to find two attractive middle aged women standing outside the door.

"Hello Yukari and Miki?"

"Hi!"the two mothers said and walked in.

"Your going to Miyuki and shes not expecting you,so heres money for a bunch of flowers"Yukari smiled as she gave him some money.

"Wheres Toni?"Miki asked desperate to see the lad.  
>"In his room,first door on the right"Rin replied getting into his best clothes.<p>

"How is he"Miki asked back

"In a bad state i think he doesnt want to live anymore after what happened"Rin stated looking worried at the thought of his friend.

"Dont worry he just needs a bit of inspiration"Miki and Yukari said together.

"O...k"Rin found himself saying.

"You need to see your lover now,dont worry we"ll finish up here"Yukari grinned.

The thought of seeing Miyuki again spurred Rin to run out the door and race down the street.

Meanwhile the two mothers wondered what to do next.

"Hey Miki"

"Yes?"

"I think Toni needs some mothers love and some...pictures".

"Hehehe".Miki and her companion grinned.

Rin ran through the streets with the bunch of flowers clutched to his chest.

He ran to see Miyuki and his heart was pounding nervously and fluttering at the chance to see his dream girl.

What could go wrong?

Miki and Yukari crept along the corrider,thier faces now serious as they heard nothing but silence.

"Hes either asleep or doesnt want to be heard"whispered Yukari.

"Well wre taking care of him now"Miki reminded her.

"Heres his room,it even smells like him"Miki laughed as she opened the door.

The sight of what lay before her,shocked the two women.

Toni was in bed,in ragged clothes with red eyes and looking in a terraible state.

Toni looked at them.

"Alright Miki,sorry im not at my best".

He smiled,the look on his face was complety at odds with the rest of him.

"Toni what happened to you?"Miki gasped looking at his pale features.

"Have you even eat?"Yukari added.

"Abit but i find it hard to,broken this"Toni replied pointing to his heart.

"Sorry to say so but did you kill your family?"Miki asked.

"No i was with Rin when the house burnt down,after that in thier wills i got thier money and lived with Rin,but as you can see i have no more reason to live now".he whimpered,tears streaming down his face.

"Well Toni,we can care for you,but only if you answer this question".Yukari asked.

"What is it?"Toni tried to grin but he was still crying.

"Do you still love Kagami?"Miki replied.

"Yes"came the whimpered answer.

"Look at this then"Miki said as she got out her phone and gave it to Toni who was shocked as he was what Kagami had done to herself.

In the pictures was a defeated Kagami who like Toni had lost the will to live.

"What happened to her?"he asked.

"She realised what she had done to you and knew she was wrong so like you,she doesnt want to live anymore".Miki added a note of sadness in her voice.

"Then she better start living then"Toni shouted as he got up.

The youth in him started to show as he stood up and walked over to the girls.

"I cant stand to watch Kagami be like this,even if she did shout at me,i love her too much for this to happen".

"Mission accomplised"Miki and Yukari thought as they with Toni set to work.

Rin was red in the face,after running 3miles to Miyukis house.

He opened the front gate and walked to the door.

This was it.

He made himself look presentable,and smart.

He rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Miyuki apperead.

Rin gasped,and she blushed as they looked into each others and,but didnt see the love in there that was for the other person.

Rin was helpessly in love with the beautiful angel stood before him.

"You look beautiul"he whispered,his face going red,and his heart beating faster.

"Thanks Rin and you look so handsome today"Miyuki complimented back before turning an even bigger shade of red.

Rin knew he had to say something before his legs gave out complety under the gaze of the angel.

"Quick the flowers!"

"Hey Miyuki i got you some flowers"he said quickly before blushing even redder,his chest felt groggy as he handed her the grabbed them,and sniffed them.

"Rin i love them thanks"Miyuki replied.

Inside she was cooking,the amount of heat radiating from her face was staggering as she knew the boy of her dreams was gazing at her.

"Rin i missed you so much,i thought i would never get to see you again".Miyuki lined her eyes,as she gripped the flowers in her hands and held them to her chest.

"I missed you to,i wanted to see you so badly aswell".Rin replied almost crying aswell.

Rin stepped fowards,his arms outstrecthed,

"I think i need a hug"he whisperd,before Miyuki lost all resistance to him and walked towards him as well,her arms too spread out.

Rin hugged Miyuki,they were the same height,his heart was beating so fast that he thought it would burst out his chest.

As his chest touched her breasts,Rin felt something,he had never felt before.

Her heart beating aswell.

Notes:

Season two is coming out after this.

*Rin

You didnt tell them what i really wanted to do did you?

*Author

Nope they will have to find out.

*Miki and Yukari

Is this the only part we get?

*Author

Nope.


	16. Season 2

Requesting...

_Logged in._

Requesting object 16

**Strategic value?**

Absloute

**Negative**

Requesting part 16?

**Negative**

...

Requesting season 2?

...

**Strategic value absloute**

Confirm?

**Confirmed.**

LAUNCH!


	17. Valentines day part1

NO _LOVE_ FOR TSUKASA

part17

**ITS VALENTINES DAY BITCHES!**

**Rin woke up with a smile on his face.**_Todays the day he thought._**He glanced round his room to makes sure Miyuki wasnt there.**_Oh well i can dream cant i?_

**He jumped out of bed and threw his school clothes on.**

**"And i threw it on the ground"Rin sang as he lobbed his pjs on the floor.**

**He checked the time and knew Toni wasnt up yet.**_To to wake him up with Kagami hehehe._

**And so Rin threw open his door and marched to Tonis room intent on getting the fat bastad up.**

**Toni was busy sleeping.**_Valentines day..._

**He was still sleeping with the door flew open.**_What the hell?_

**"Hey sexy im up already,get up so we can make out on valentines day!"Rin said in his best Kagami voice.**

**The effect was immediate.**

**Toni jumped out of bed full of energy and ready to see the Tsundere before realising that it was Rin standing in the door.**_Crap how do i fall for this every time?_

"**Rin you twat!"he shouted.**

**"Get yourself ready its valentines day!"came the overly happy reply."Well someones happy today"Toni said to his best mate.**

**"Course i am,i get to see the goddess of moe today!"Rin grinned.**

**"Or you just want to fondle her tits right"Toni joked before seeing that Rin had become silent.**_Well someone cant take a joke._**"I was joking Rin your so guilable sometimes i couldnt help it"Toni noticed and started laughing aswell before the two guys realised the time and ran into the kitchen and made each others breakfast becuase they cant eat thier own food oddly enough.**

**Rin finished his breakfast in record time and stood up with a start before realising Toni hadnt finished yet."Keep eating you fat twat"He joked."Mmmmhhhhhh"came the disgruntled reply from Toni.**_He never changes does he?_**Rins foot started pounding on the floor as he waited for Toni to finish.**_I know Tonis gonna ask out Kagami becuase hes fearless and they ovbiously love each i mean even when the incident at the beach happened over two weeks ago,they still couldnt be without each other and they were friends again within a week,but do i have the courage to ask out Miyuki?_

**"Took your time"Rin noticied that Toni had fianlly finished his breakfast.**

**"Well i just got up"Toni tried to counter,"Well sucks to be you...shit look at the time we need to go now!"Rin shouted as he ran out the kitchen.**

**"Rin never changes does he,but i bet hes still nervous under that sheet of Rinnes".Toni said to himself before walking out the kitchen.**

**He walked into his room and picked the nearest clothes and packed his back before following Rin outisde and locking the door before heading to school.**

**Miyuki ran to the subway,she had dressed in her best clothes for school today but was nervous anyway...and shy of course.**

**She entered the felt hot and flusterd and opened her blazer to let some of the cool air but reavaled part of her clevarge,attracting the gazes of men all over the wanted to shout at them to stop looking but realised she was defenseless on her own and needed Rin.**

**The train opened its doors and Miyuki stepped her height and looks she looked just like the office lady.**_Oh its valentines day isnt it,i suppose i better get Rin something even though i cant ask him out._**Miyuki walked into the nearest store with valentines stuff into quickly picked up a card and walked up the counter.**

**The woman at the counter looked at her."This is a friendship card ma"am are you sure you shouldnt be getting one for your husband"The woman asked inqustivly.**

**"No im only a highschool student and its for the boy i like but im shy so i just want to get him something could you recommened something for him?"Miyuki asked politly."Sure...how about this?"The woman asked with a friendship bracelt in her hand,at the centre of it was a heart.**

**"Its lovely"Miyuki said her eyes drawn to it and she knew it was the perfect thing."Here you go"she said as she gave the woman the money and then walked out the shop before hitting the lampost infront of it.**

**She pulled out the card and wrote on it.**

_To Rin_

_I know you like other girls but think of me sometimes._

_I like you as a friend but i know wre much more._

_We have been through so much together and i dont_

_ever want to lose you._

_Yours Miyuki._

**Miyuki finished the card and put it in a enveolpe before taping the keyring next to it and then with a gallent effort begun the long walk to she was got to see Rin and that made her smile more than ever.**

**Miki knocked on Tsukasas door for the last time before realising that it was hopeless.**_I need a better plan,i know ill just barge in and cold water her face._**And so Miki ran downstairs got a towl and put cold water on it before running upstairs again.**

**She waited by the door.**_3,2,1,gogogogo_

**She kicked open the door and combat rolled inside Tsukasas room before creeping up to the bed and with a war thrust the cold towl on to the sleeping girls face.**

**The reaction was fair to say at least massive.**

**Tsukasa fell out of bed.**

**She was wet and was shivering.**

**"Mum what did you do that for?"she asked her giggiling mother.**

**"Well Tsukasa you didnt want to get up so i had to...improvise"Miki laughed.**

**"Anyway its valentines day and dont you have something for that special boy?"Miki asked a smile on her face.**

**"Mum didnt i tell you that im going out with Konata?"Tuskasa asked puzzled.**_I swear i told mum._**"What!"Miki shouted her face suddenly angry."Mum please i love her so much"Tsukasa begged."I know why do you im saying this"Miki dropped the act and started laughing again.**

**Tsukasa laughed along aswell though she didnt really know why.**

**"Move it you need to get out bed...now and its almost time for school"Miki stopped laughing and looked serious."But mum have you woken up Kagmi yet?"Tsukasa inquired desperate to get the attention of herself."Ha didnt need to,shes already up"Miki grinned at the now awake and trying-to-get-dressed Tsukasa.**

**Kagami finished her breakfast.**_I wonder if sis is up yet?_**Her question was answered by Miki frogmarching her younger sister down the stairs.**_Ahah somethings never change._

**Tsukasa sat down,she had managed to change quickly and started eating her breakfast like a person possessed.**_Since its valentines day maybe shes all worked up for Konata._

**"Hey Kagami who has your valentines day love"?Miki asked already knew it was Toni but Kagami would never say.**

**"Well theres this boy i really like and"Kagami managed to say before she was inturrpted by a grinning Miki.**

**"You mean Toni and your going to ask him out today"Miki said before smiling at her strawberry faced daughter.**

**"Well i uh"Kagami tried to say but found that she couldnt finish the sentance.**_Some people never change._**Thought Miki.**

**Konata finished buying her gift for Tsukasa in the shop after managing to convince the manager that she was 18 and she was a Japan isnt too friendly to those sort of people.**

**Anyway she looked at her gifts as she walked out the shop door.**

**A card**

_Dear Tsukasa_

_Im always yours and i never stop thinking about you._

_Your my wonderful girlfriend and i love you so much._

_Love:Your lover Konata._

**She also got Tsukasa a whip just for show purposes and to scare the crap out of Kagami but...it could be useful in the future.**

**She walked to school before hearing a yelp as a pink haired girl ran into a lampost.**_Man that is so moe its just like Miyuki...wait it is Miyuki!._

**"Hey Miyuki"Konata cried as she ran towards the queen of noticed Konata and waved.**

**"Hey Miyuki you got something in there for Rin?"Konata asked grinning as Miyuki turned red.**

**"Of course but im shy,i mean what if he doesnt like me?"Miyuki said nervously her eyes growing bigger.**

**"Nah hes in love with you"Konata reassured her.**

**"So what you got for Tsukasa?"Miyuki asked trying to deflect the convosation away from her.**

**"Oh only a card and a whip for sexual purposes"Konata grinned at the pink haired girl.**

**"Maybe Rin would like you to be his dominatrix"She added before laughing as Myiuki went from red to super noticed and tried to explain that she was joking.**

**But something told Konata that maybe it wasnt such a bad idea.**_Man if i was a guy i would have JIZZED IN MY PANTS._

**Kagami entered the school gates with her normal kit for the day and a bag in her hadnt even told Tsukasa what was in it and didnt intend all a suprise was a said goodbye to Tsukasa as they went into thier seperate corriders.**

**"Hey Kagami whats up?"Misao cried as she saw the purple girl enter the room.**

**"Hey Misao whats up?"Kagamai cried back.**_Some people are just funny around each other._**Thought Anayo as she walked over to Kagami.**

**"Hey Kagami whats up?"She asked before realsing something and stopped midsentance.**

**"Hey whats up Anayo"Kagami replied before noticing that the girl was staring at her.**

**"Anayo...are you alright?"Asked Misao.  
>"Kagami you have a ponytail on today"Anayo mentioned.<strong>

**"I suppose its for Toni since he changed your hairstyle on the train right?"Prodded Misao grinning.**

**"Yeah...WHAT?"Kagami realised.**_Oh shit i wasnt supposed to tell anyone was i?._**"I wouldnt bother asking him out today...since hes going to ask you out!"The brown haired girl cheered attracting the looks of everyone in the classroom."What she love that Tony kid"Came a snippet of convosation.**

**"I swear they were already going out".**

**"They would be so cute together"**

**"They slept together didnt they?"**

**"They are inseprable when theyre together"**

**"Are they going to fuck?"**

_Killl me now._**Kagami thought before burying her head in shame.**

**"Hey Miyuki!"Rin shouted smiling as he walked into the spotted Miyuki first like he always did."Hey Rin!"she shouted back looking pleased.**_Todays getting off to a good start my goddess is already here._


	18. Valentines day and ponytails

**No love for tsukasa part 18**

***Rin**

**"So whats gonna happen in part two then.**

***Author.**

**"Dunno maybe you like make out with Miyuki or summin or well I dont know Ill get back to you.**

***Rin **

**"I really want to make out with her expect Im kinda shy.**

***Kagami and Toni**

**"Hey whats going on here?**

***Author and Rin**

**"OH SHIT!**

***"They run.**

**Valentines day part 2 and Ponytail vs pigtails.**

***Lunch.**

**Kagami got up from her knew what today was but knowing it wasnt any easier to hide the tension in hadnt seen Toni or the others apart from her sister all nervousness was starting to show up on her face."Hey Kagami whats up?"Misao asked she had noticied the look on Kagamis face and came over to make sure she was alright.**

**"Im fine...just abit nervous"Kagami replied trying to hide the fact that she wasnt nervous.**_Dammit im so nervous I cant hide it._**"Sure I suppose Ill just tell Toni not to bother with you"Misao joked."Nooooo!"Kagami screamed in horror making the whole class look at attracted whispers and lots of attention.**_Shit I need to get going...now._**She said bye to Misao and walked out the class 3-B...towards Tonis class.**

_Damm I really want to say to him how much I love him but how can I?_**Miyuki sat at her looked at Rin but he was eating his tension of what she wanted to say was starting to bug hands were shaking and a small twitch started to develop in her cheek.**_As long as nobody sees,I think Im alright._**She sighed and slumped in her chair."Hey Miyuki are you ok"A voice asked.**_God I hope its not Rin._**She looked around to find out that it was Konata looked worried and her hair was in a ponytail.**_I really wonder why Im friends with him if he doesnt like me._**She didnt get to finish the thought as Konata clapped in her face."Miyuki are you ok?"She asked now extremely worried."Yeah..Im ok just didnt get enough sleep".Miyuki replied."Really or is it just Rin?"Konata asked her."I just want to tell him but Im too shy,I even got him a necklace".Miyuki said her nervousness beginning to looked around for eyes found him and she smiled."Konata what are you doing".Miyuki asked now worried as she saw the otakus trademark catsmile begin to form."Helping you"The blue haired girl smiled before turning to Rin.**

**"Hey Rin come over here for a sec"She said.**_Oh shit shes dropped me in it._**Miyuki steadied herself for the hardest part of her was coming over and she needed to give him his was she was shy about it.**

**Toni stared at the thoughts were on Kagami,well they were always on today was was going to tell her his feelings and nothing was going to stop him.**_Im going to ask her out,Im going to her out."_**IM GOING TO ASK HER OUT!"He shouted making everyone look at him."Whoops sorry"He added before burying his head in embarrasment.**

**"Hey Rin could you come over here?"He heard Konata speaking to Rin and saw the teen go was looking nervous.**_Oh man this is going to be good._**"Get in there!"He shouted to his best mate."Go away ya twat!"Came the red faced noticed Toni reach in Rins bag and take the necklace out.**

**Rin was too busy trying to work out what was going on to notice as he talked to Miyuki while Konata and Tsukasa were busy kissing each otaku having dumped Miyuki and Rin "into it".**_Hey the doors opening._**Toni looked round to see a angel enter the blushed and looked at the floor as the angel walked closer to him.**

**"Hey Toni"Kagami asked noticing that Toni wasnt looking at her."Hey Kagami"The boy replied lifting his head up."Kagami you look beautfil"Toni commented on seeing her,he was in awe of her pretty face and blushed so heavily he wouldnt be out of place in a bomb testing blushed aswell."Thanks Toni you look good today"She added before staring at the ground in a similar fashion to Toni.**

**The two teens knew they wanted each but they couldnt bring themselves to it."Hey you two get over here!"Konata shouted at Toni and walked over and despite themsleves were looking at eachother the entire way through.**

**"So Rin how was today?"Miyuki asked trying to make convosation."It was alright...yours?"Rin forced himself to was sweating slightly at the goddess of moe in front of him.**_Shes so cute its hard to take her seriously._**"Uhhh Rin?"Miyuki questioned trying to think of something."Yes?"Came the answer.**_Shit shit shit I need to countinue but I cant think of anything,WAIT THE NECKLACE._**Miyuki fumbled around in her luggage searching for the bag that she got for Rin.**_Good found it._**She picked it up and held it for everyone to see."Uh Rin...I got this for you..."Miyuki whispered,she was feeling so shy that she wasnt sure if Rin could hear reached out and got the heart thumped as he opened the bag."I wonder whats in hear"Rin forced himself to smile.**_What has she got for me in here?_**He opened the bag and found a card.**

**Rin almost cried as he read it.**_I love you too Miyuki._**"Well thanks for the card...Im touched".He congratulated Miyuki."Rin theres something else".Came the reached into the bag and held out a looked familer.**_We got eachother the same one._**Rin held it out and smiled at the girl he loved.**

**Miyuki watched as Rin smiled at smiled looked on in nervousness as he put the necklace on."Its fits perfectly but theres something else"He smiled reaching into his frowned."Rin whats wrong?"Miyuki almost screamed but kept her voice down."Shit I got you something but I dont know where its gone!"He could see tears in his eyes."It was supposed to be a perfect moment but...its ruined".Rin said quielty so Miyuki could hear him."No it itsnt"Toni said as he pulled the necklace Rin brought and dangled it over his head."You utter twat!"Rin grinned at him and Rin could help it but grin back.**

**He grabbed the necklace and walked over to smiled at him,he smiled back.**

**Miyuki felt his hands on her neck as he wound it round her neck."There we go,I suppose wre best friends now"Rin grinned at couldnt do anything but grin was caught in a love dreamy eyes looked at grabbed her and hugged her.**_This wouldnt be as good as a kiss but at least I get a hug._**The two teens thought to themselves as they hugged eachother.**

**"So in the end my hair is like this because when I was seven this boy came up to me and said I looked cuter in pigtails,I was so happy somebody called me cute and not Tsukasa cute for once.I got home and did my hair into pigtails,I was so excited the next day and I ran into the classroom expecting him to be there but he wasnt.I cried because I though he had abadoned me but I later learnt he was a orpahn and his family had died yesterday and he wasnt a school anymore and in the end I think I forget about him but I still wear my pigtails..."Kagami told Toni almost crying.**

_**This seems familer.**_**Toni thought to it clicked.**

**"Kagami which school was this?"He asked suddenly concerned."Umm it was xxxxxxxxxxx school"Kagami replied nervously."Which class".Toni asked again his face lit up with seriousness."Umm 2-d"Kagami answered."Why?"She asked trying to figure out why he was saying this."Becuase Im the one who told you looked cuter in pigtails...becuase Im the one whose family died when he got back home and had to live on the streets..."Toni replied.**

**Kagamis head was in her was clear now,why she felt attracted to him in the first place,why she felt like she had seen him she had when they were just seven years was going to cry but didnt as she felt a pair of arms grip her looked up to see Tonis face get didnt do anything face went red and she met his lips with hers.**

**Niether of them ever needed to say love had already been said when they were just seven years had taken so long for either of them to realise it but they had missed eachother the entire now it didnt matter as they finally found the partner in eachother.**

**Everyone notcited the two teens kiss.**

**Miyuki looked on with jelously as she knew she couldnt do it with Rin."Hey Kagami make sure he doesnt choke you to death!"Rin shouted encouraging in his own had broken off the hug and she didnt like it,but at least he liked what she had done for him and that was enough.**

**Rin knew that he loved Miyuki but he couldnt say he could say something else to her...He turned round to look at her."Best friends forever right?" **

**"Best friends forever"Came the reply.**

***Rin**

**"Dude you should have let me kiss her,**

***Author**

**"Well you should have if you wernt such a big cry baby.**

***Rin**

**"Dude that isnt nice.**

***Author**

**"Well you are going to kiss her SOMETIME right?**

***Rin**

**"Maybe but come on she is a goddess after all,what with those tits and all and I remember Konata saying that she sticks out everywhere.**

***Author**

**"So you just love her for her body then?**

***Rin**

**"Why does everyone say that?...listen her bodys a bonus I love her for the way she is.**

*Door opens*

Miyuki walks in.

*Hey guys whats going on?

*Author and Rin  
>"Nothing.<p> 


	19. Magical staff of awesomeness

NO LOVE FOR TSUKASA PART19

*Author

"Well Rin you missed you chance today how does it feel?.

*Rin

"I feel crap,I mean Im happy for Toni and Kagami but why cant I get love?.

*Author.

"Maybe you should just wait for it.

*Rin

"Yeah maybe,maybe not.

*Author

"You know,things always happen at a unexpected time.

"Door opens"

*Miyuki.

"Hey guys.

*Rin  
>"Hey Miyuki.<p>

*Author

"Quick nows the time.

"Shoves Rin and runs".

**"ITS NOW OR NEVER"**

**Rin knew he had to do something at least,Miyuki would go if he didnt say something.**_Shitshitshit._

**"Hey Miyuki,come here"He asked and looked away so she couldnt see the sweat on his felt a little bit nervous.**_Damm the writer enjoys shoving me in this doesnt he?._

**Miyuki walked fowards.**

**She didnt know what so say aswell.**_Maybe I should just tell him straight._**She approached him,her hands shaking and stumach turning inside out.**

**Miyukis hands found Rins waist and she hugged him,He was so warm yet somehow cold at the same felt her hands on him and he sighed.**_I wonder whos the adult in this friendship?._

**He took her hands off him and turned around,staring into her eyes,she stared back looking into his eyes.**

_**"I wonder why we cant be together"**_**They both thought.**

***Author**

**"Hey guys make up quickly please.**

***Rin and Miyuki.**

**"But...**

***Author**

**(Use magical staff of awesomeness.)"I now delcare you two in love"**

**Rin felt his affection for Miyuki begin to overwelm him,he closed his eyes and breathed slowly.**

**Miyukis heart was pounding.**

**"Ive always wanted to say this since we have been friends,but Ive never known how to say it"Rin muttered under his breath."What?"Miyuki replied blushing slightly.**

***Author**

**"Take your fucking time!"**

**Rin knew what he needed to say and knew that it needed to be said now.**

_**Time to be a man.**_**He took one look at the pink haired angel infront of him and forced himself to stumach part of him tightened.**

**"Miyuki..."He struggled to say anything else.**_Dammit I cant do it._

**_*Author walks up to rin and uses the magical staff of awesomeness on rin._**

**_"_I now delcare you a man,do yourself proud.**

**Rin feld a sudden wave of energy hit him._I feel good._**

**He walked up to Miyuki and with a mighty grunt lifted her of her stared at him with longing eyes.**_I feel like I may have jizzed._**Power surged through him."Miyuki will you go out with me?"He asked hopefully.**

**"Kiss me fool"Miyuki replied as she bent her head foward.**

**And Rin did just that.**

**They kissed for a long time while the author got a bucket to be sick in.**

**Miyuki felt that sexual attraction again.**

**"Rin I love you so much"She said ripping her clothes off and presenting the boy with a full look of her goddess body.**

**"You know I love you to hehe"Rin joked.**

**"(Censorded for minors)"**

***Notes***

**Karoke song next chapter!**


	20. The end

No love for Tsukasa part20:Final chapter

ITS TIME FOR A BAND BITCHES!.

Starring:

Author

Rin

Toni

Kagami

Miyuki

Konata

Masturi

Inori

Miki

Yukari

"So guys do you all know why your here?"The author grinned holding his staff of awesomenss."No we..well I know I dont"Miki replied."And why the hell Im wearing a miniskirt is beyond me!"Yukari asked trying to cover her legs."Well remember that the Author is here so it must be big"Tsukasa questioned,embarrsed over her clothing choice.(I like to fuck your kids tshirt)

The Author walked fowards and held his staff of awesomeness."Well this is the last chapter of this story and I suppose we all want to go out with a good bang dont we!"The Author smiled.

"So what are we doing?"Rin and Toni asked somewhat eagerly.

"Yeah what are we doing"Miki and Yukari mumerded at the same time trying to keep thier "features"covered.

"Author I wanna know!"Kagami shouted,edging closer to Toni.

"Me and Tsukasa need to know!"Konata replied happily with Tsukasa in her arms.

"I also would like to know what your planning"Miyuki asked confidently.

"Well people I suppose we have known each other a good time and since I write songs... we are having...a band thing!"The Author spoke.

"And how are we supposed to do that?"Rin asked confused."Like there isnt anything to play tunes on or anything"Kagami replied getting closer to Toni.

*Author waves magical staff of awesomeness.

"Wow"The cast mumerded together in unison as the envioment changed into a disco.

12Mins later.

"YOYOYO ITS MC YUKARI HERE WITH MY DAWG PC MIKI HERE TO GIVE YA SUM TUNES"Yukari shouted enthuistaiclly in her new rapper clothes,complete with sunglasses and a hat.

Tsukasa stood near the back in her shiny new leather jacket while her girlfriend stood next to her in worn down clothes.

Rin and Toni stood back-to-back armed with mikes and the latest designer jeans.

Miyuki and Miki looked out of places in their matching pink jackets and ponytails.

The cast walked onto the stage,they took up positions that they never somehow they knew where to go.

"Hey wheres the damm author!"Miyuki whispered."I mean arnt we proforming infront of a audience and yet theres none and the Author isnt here"She added."I feel pretty cold in this..."Miyuki replied trying to cover her bare legs."Quick warm her up"Toni grinned noticing Rin looking at his girlfriend.

"Well I hope you are in position!"The Author descended onto the stage.

"What took you?"Yukari asked."Well I was just getting the audience here"The Author replied grinning."

The hundreads of seats were suddenly filled with people,who looked like they atchully wanted to be there.

"Wow this is one big audience"Tsukasa gasped."I thought this was going to be small"Miyuki stammarded,beads of nervous sweat forming on her head.

"Oh yeah I forgot,time to bring the really good equipment on!"The Author said while lifting the arms up in a gesture.*(Waves magical staff of awesomenss)

"Where the hell did I get this rock guitar from?"Rin mutterded.

"Time to play now everyone get ready for this song,I wrote it myself so sing well!"The Author commanded."Um Author I think we forgot someone?"Konata asked wondering about the empty spot in thier group."Oh I forgot Yutaka!BRB!"The Author shouted and flew into the air.

"Now the Authors gone lets have a look at the script"Miyuki told the others as she retrvied a bunch of papers that had somehow appearded in front of came up next to her and took a piece of paper.

His eyes scanned down the lines and he gasped."People I think we need to learn this"

14Mins later

"Right people drop the curtains"The Author spoke,the person was wearing a studded leather jacket while holding the magical staff of awesomeness like a looked around seeing that everyone wasnt confused or even worried,there was just an air of determination as the curtains dropped and they could no longer see the audience.

Tsukasa was at the drums along with Konata,her hands started to feel the strain of the heavy sticks but the sight of Konata not feeling the strain was enough to give her strength. Rin and Miyuki both stood together with electric guitars aswell as somehow managing to hold hands. Kagami felt Tonis affection for her as they stared into each others eyes."Hey Kagami how about a kiss for good luck?"Toni asked nervously.

Yukari watched the two teenagers kiss with a mix of jelously and stuff,she held the microphone in her hands and tested it"Testing one,two,three"she tested and watched Miki do the same.

Yutaka was on her own,she didnt have anyone to be with,neither did she have any equipment._Damm I only had a 3second role play in this story and yet Im here._**"**Hey Yutaka I need an extra person on drums"The Author spoke walking towards her."Ummm...ok"Yutaka replied blushing slightly as the Author picked her up and sat her down on the extra drum kit.

The Author looked back at the cast assembled and knew that it was time."Ладно люди не трахает вверх, мы делаем это с первого раза!"The Author shouted,inviting a mix of confusion into the assembled."Never mind just get ready"The figure of awesomeness mumbled as the curtain slowly began to retract.

"Ahhum"The Author spoke testing out the mircophone while holding the now transformed guitar at the same time."Okay people give me an ura!".

"URA!"The Audience shouted back as the cast began to play.

_Now its time to a real band to play._Tsukasa thought as she started off drumming along with the guitars of the foward cast.

"Ura!Ura!UraUra!UraURA!"The Audicence shouted as the band reached the beginning of the song.

The Authors smile got bigger as he realised that he had done the right thing.

***Notes.**

**Sorry but this did have to come to an end at some point.**

**Im sorry for all the grammer mistakes and the changing text and sometimes the really bad plot but since was in the beggining my first story I think I have ironed out some mistake.**

**Anyway the inspired link for the guitars is here at .com/watch?v=Fhc3dkA2I-4&feature=channel_video_title. Just pay attention to the music and all respected copy right goes to ksherwoodops.**

**Anyway if you enjoyed this series then thanks for reading!**


End file.
